Friend For Harry
by tazindy
Summary: Everyone needs someone to help make it through life and eight year old Harry has just found his. hp/xmen
1. Savior Next Door

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character names that look like they are from the Harry Potter books or Marvel Characters

Summary: Everyone needs someone to help make it through life and eight year old Harry has just found his. Hp/ marvel comics includes X-men, Iron Man, Avengers, Fantastic Four

Friend for Harry

Savior Next Door

It was one of the hottest days ever recorded in Surrey and eight year old Harrison James Potter was stuck outside doing chores. He could hear his, big as a baby whale and as dumb as a pet rock of a cousin, Dudley begging for more ice cream from is mother Petunia. Harry let out a sigh and continued to paint the shed. He wished he was allowed to have ice cream or even a glass of water while he was outside. He had been working outside without being allowed to take a break since ten that morning and it was now reaching four thirty in the afternoon. His uncle would be home soon and Harry knew that if he did not get his chores done he would be in a world of pain.

It was not that his relatives beat him, no they would not dare lay a hand on him incase there were freaks watching their every move. No they would just lock him in the cupboard under the stairs after they made him sit and watch them enjoy their meal without having a drop of it his self. Yes the Dursley's were cruel but they were all that he had. His parents had been killed in a car crash when he was a baby and he had no relatives that wanted him.

Heck he did not even know that is real name was Harrison he thought his name was boy or freak till he was six. He hated the Dursley's and wished that he had died with his parents. Then at least he would not have to be tortured by his "family", he would be in heaven with his parents. As Harry was contemplating his lot in life he did not notice his cousin standing behind him with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Dudley did not like his cousin at all. He thought that Harry received too much attention from his parents and wanted to teach him a lesson. Dudley, not realizing that the new neighbor in number 6 had been watching him, grabbed the paint and poured it all over himself and started to cry, breaking Harry out of his thoughts. Aunt Petunia who had also seen the whole thing came running out of the house to see what was hurting her poor Diddy sweetems.

"Oh my poor Diddikins, what did your freak of a cousin do to you now," Petunia gushed over her now blue son. "Don't you worry your cousin will get it when your father gets home." Harry let out a gulp. He knew he was going to get the belt for the first time.

"Excuse me Mrs. Dursley, but I saw the whole thing" said the man at number 6. He was a man of short stature and spoke with a harsh voice. To Harry he spoke with a funny accent that wasn't English. He had side burns that reached his cheek. While he may have been short, he was muscular and you knew he could take care of his self in a fight. "Your son poured that paint over his own head. Your nephew did nothing."

"I think I knew my son better than you do and he would never do anything like that." she contradicted.

"You mean like he would never beat up a four year old in the park with his hooligan friends, or throw rocks at Mrs. Figg's cats. I've seen him at it lady."

"Who do you think you are, talking to my wife like that you freak," raged Vernon Dursley who just arrived home from work. He was a beefy man and you could tell his son had his genes to the tee. "My son would never hurt a fly that didn't deserve it. That four year old probably thought he could bully my Dudley." Vernon added swelling with pride as he defended his son.

"Yeah right bub, like anyone under the age of fifteen could bully you overweight whale blubber of a kid. It leaves one to wonder why your son is so big and your nephew looks like he hasn't eaten in a week", which he hadn't but the man didn't need to know that.

"I don't have to stand here and listen to you besmirch my family's good name,' Vernon yelled indigently going purple in the face. "Let's go Pet, Dudley go inside. Boy clean this mess up." Vernon added with a menacing look at Harry. Harry gulped for the second time in fifteen minutes. He knew he really was going to get it this time.

"Here let me help you kid. My name is James Howlett but you can call me Logan. What's your name runt?"

Harry Potter sir, it's nice to meet you. You don't have to help me clean. I can do it by myself." Harry said in a small voice. He could not understand why anyone was being nice to him.

"I want to help you Harry. You look like a good kid. Why wouldn't I help?" Beside you look like you need someone to look after ya.

"Nobody ever wanted to help me before, but my teacher and the Dursley's made her go away, why would this time be any different."

"Because, I ain't afraid of your uncle kid. I ain't going anywhere anytime soon. Come on lets get out of this heat you look like you could use something to eat."

From that moment Harry found his self a big brother. Though Harry still lived with his relatives, he began to spend all his free time with Logan. Logan would help him with his homework and teach him how to defend his self from his cousin. He knew a lot of different fighting styles. He even taught him how to use weapons. He found he had the right build to right now, use daggers and short swords. Logan told him when he got older he would get him is own sword.

Harry was no longer the small under weight boy he was a year ago when Logan first met him. He was still on the short side but he was a respectful height for a nine year old going on ten. He even had a bit of muscle developing. Now without having to use glasses you could see his gorgeous green eyes that stood out with his messy jet black hair. Harry was one of the most caring individuals that Logan had ever known, he reminded him of another green eyed individual that wished knew how he felt about her. But no she was with pretty boy, one eyes Scott Summers. Now most people believed that Logan and Scott hated each other but they were bothers, they would do anything for each other. Logan really wanted Harry to meet Scott. Scott could be father figure that the kid needed.

Logan had told Harry that he was a mutant and all about the X-men. He showed him is claws and shared stories about some of his adventures. He told Harry that when the time came they would go to New York and meet the team until then they would wait till the time was right. What Logan was waiting for Harry didn't know. All he knew was he could not wait for it to happen.

Mutants, Muggles and Wizards Oh My

Harry was having a bad week. He was locked in the house with the Dursleys and Vernon's sister Marge, he refused to call her aunt, and her killer bulldog Riper. He had to stay in the house because it gave Marge something to complain about. He was sad because it meant he couldn't hang out with Logan, and he was starting to get a pounding headache and his bones hurt all over. He had been feeling weak and lethargic ever since Marge got there; maybe he was allergic to her he thought miserably. It didn't help his headache any that Marge kept having a go at his dead parents call them drunken freeloaders, telling him that the Dursleys should have put him in an orphanage, she also tried to have a go at Logan when Dudley told her about him. He felt like he was going to lose it at any minute. Looking on the bright side at least they were outside on a nice night.

"Boy you should act more like this fine young man here," Marge said pinching Dudley's chubby cheeks. Harry was the only one who noticed that all the silverware was moving. "Now like I said before, if you were left on my door step I would have drowned ya like I do all the mutts I breed."

"Well then Madam, it's a good thing he wasn't left on your door then." Said a man with thick grey eyebrows, he was wearing a purple helmet and cape, with a reddish pinkish outfit and a smirk adorned his face.

"Well young Harry my name is Magneto and I've come to take you away from these despicable Homo sapiens." said the mutant in a grandfatherly voice.

Logan had been getting worried about Harry, he hadn't seen him in a week and knew that his relatives did not treat him right. He decided he was going to go and check on the boy and make sure he was okay. Right before he reached the door the bell rung. He knew it wasn't Harry because he had a key, and no one ever visited him. Logan was prepared for the worst.

He whipped the door opened and standing there was the most beautiful person he had ever seen Jean Grey. She had long auburn hair and green eyes that matched Harry's, and a smile that could match the sun. Seeing that smile after so long made his stomach do flips. Standing next to her was the man that was in his thoughts every time he thought of Harry. This man had dark brown hair and wore red shades not to protect his eyes from the stinging sun, but to protect people from his laser vision. Scott was just what he needed right now.

"Hey what brings ya to the neighborhood one eye" Logan said trying to intimate Scott while hugging Jean. He was so happy that they were here.

"How you doing mutt," said a smirking Scott. "The Professor sent us. He said there was a mutant who's very powerful and his power were awaking as we speak."

What's his name because after we do this I got someone I want ya to meet?

"His name is Harry Potter," said Jean.

"Potter, I knew there was something special about this kid, he's the one I want you guys to meet. He's a great kid"

"We need to go talk to him before Magneto gets to him."

Harry was not fooled by Magneto. He was mentioned in a lot of the stories Logan told him. He decided he was going to see what the elderly man wanted and pray that Logan got there on time.

"What do you want with me," Harry said putting on a brave face even though he was scared out of his mind.

"Well dear boy you are a lot like me. Called a freak by those who kept us captive. Afraid of what we are. You Harry are a mutant. A very powerful mutant and together we can crush these insets and show them what freaks can do."

If Harry hadn't heard about the mutant from Logan he almost would have bought it but he was prepared. He was about to make a retort but a red laser bean caught Magneto's attention first. Harry looked at the fallen mutant and then the man he thought of as his brother. He noticed that Logan was flanked by two others a pretty lady with red hair and a man who was wearing red sunglasses even though it was night outside. Before he had time to ponder who the two newcomers were Magneto interrupted his thinking.

"Why if it isn't the X-Men, I should have known Charles would have sent the Cyclops and his pet Wolverine and his assistant Jean Grey." Magneto replied picking his self off the ground.

"Your not getting this one bub so you can go back to your brotherhood and lick the wounds I'm gonna give you," answered Logan standing in front of Harry.

"Now see here, I'm tired of all you freaks dirtying my family's air. Take the little freak" he yelled turning a nice shade of purple pointing at Harry, "and be gone from my house. Hopefully someone will ki…" what someone might have done to Harry we will never know because he was dangling in the air by an unseen force from a very pissed off Jean Grey.

"See here you pitiful excuse for a human. Harry has done nothing wrong. It's people like you who make mutants want to wipeout your race!" said the angry red head. "Petunia could not help the feeling that this woman could kill them all with a single thought. She scooted closer to her son to protect him from anything that may come. It also couldn't help but notice that Jean Grey looked like a ringer for Lily.

"Who knew you could be a feisty one Miss Grey!" said a laughing Magneto. "This is what I am talking about Harry. These things should not be allowed to dominate us. We are the next stage of evolution. We are Homo Superior!"

"Look bub ya about to get reintroduced to my claws if ya don't shut ya trap. The kid ain't going anywhere with who so why don't you leave." said Logan drawing his claws out. He was itching for a fight. Leaving in Surrey had made him a little stir crazy and he needed to have a good battle to cure him.

"How you expect to beat me Wolverine, if I control metal and your bones are metal, hmm I wonder." he said while lifting Logan in the air. Harry did the stupidest thing he ever did in his life, he jumped and grabbed a hold of Logan's leg and found his self over twenty feet in the air holding on for dear life.

While this was going on, Scott took aim at Magneto with his optic blast while Jean worked on getting Logan and Harry down safely. Scott's shots were being blocked by pieces of flying metal that were rebounding towards the Dursleys who were trying to take cover. Harry climbed up into Logan arms so he wouldn't fall. A series of pops were heard by Logan and surprisingly Harry. Looking to the top of the street both could see four people wearing what appeared to be long dresses.

In the front was an elderly man with long white hair and a long beard next was a man with a wooden leg and a glass eye. His face looked like it had been carved up by something like Wolverine's claws. The next two individuals were, a strict looking women with her hair in a bun and a red haired male. The man with the wooden leg pulled out a stick and pointed it at Scott while the man with the beard pointed his at Magneto.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore"


	2. Great Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character names that look like they are from the Harry Potter books or Marvel Characters

Chapter 2

The Great Escape

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I demand that you leave these fine people to their lovely evening," said the bearded one with a hard twinkle in his eyes. There was no way he'd allow anything to happen to Harry.

"Who do ya think you are bub, "Sorcerer Supreme" Steven Strange!" said an irritated Logan. He really wanted to stick someone with his claws.

"I could care less about who you are Wizard," said a very annoyed Magneto. "I've come for the boy."

"Well ya aint leaving with the boy'" came the gruff voice of the wooden legged one.

"How do you propose to stop me?"

"It's an even game it's four against four," said the red headed one.

"Wait a minute, hold the phone. We are not with him, we were sent for Harry to bring him to a school for Gifted Students," said Scott. He really wanted to get out of this mess.

"I'm afraid Mr. Potter isn't going anywhere. I am his guardian and he is staying with his caring relatives, and attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore said. He was really annoyed that these people did not know who he is. Most people would be quaking in their boots at the mention of his name. He didn't notice that he was infuriating Logan who wanted to know who would place a kid with that family.

"Wait till I get down there bub, I'm going show you my claws real close and personal."

"Harry when I tell you let go of Logan and I will catch you. Can you do that for me Harry?" Jean asked receiving a frightened nod from the nine year old. '_Scott when Harry lets go I need you to blast Magneto so he doesn't get Harry.' _She projected after knowing Magneto plan to get Harry first.

At the signal Scott blast Magneto, who was focused on Harry, dead center, causing Magneto to fly into the awaiting wizards taking them out. He also lost concentration and Logan his arms fell with Harry still in his arms. Jean was busy keeping the wizards multi-colored beams of lights from striking her friends, but knew they had to leave the area quickly.

They started their retreat towards their aircraft the blackbird, but their retreat was cut off with the arrival of six more wizards. These were dressed in black robes and white masks. Before they could see what they wanted, the four wizards pursuing them took aim at the masked men giving them a chance to escape to the plane. Looking back Harry could see a multitude of different colored lights coming from the sticks the wizards were holding.

They could see the plane in the distance and were almost home free when the bearded wizard Dumbledore appeared out of thin air. "Now where do you think you are going with the boy? He has to stay with his relatives if he is going to be protected?" said the old man.

"Protected from what bub, because he sure wasn't protected from those things you call relatives," Logan was being held back by an unseen force. He was going to rip this gut apart as soon as he was free.

"Your simple mind could not contemplate the forces that would destroy this boy if given the chance. He is only protected while he is with his family."

"Look, Dumbledore we were sent here to get Harry because he has power that he needs to learn to control. The place we are taking him to he will be taught to control these powers," Scott said starting to get angry.

"These powers that you refer to are his magic and in a year he will be going to Hogwarts where he will be taught to control his magic." Dumbledore said sounding like he was talking to a two year old. '_I must control the boy if I am to be even more powerful when Tom comes back.'_

"Look Dumbledore, we know Harry is a wizard, those are not the powers we are talking about. We mean his mutant powers," said Jean. She could hear this man's thoughts and did not like what he had planned for Harry.

"He can't be a mutant; his powers were bound when he was a born to keep him normal. There is no way he could have broken through those binds," said an irate Dumbledore. '_There's no way this brat can be stronger than me so soon.'_

"What do you mean you bound his mutant powers? You could have killed him if his powers got to strong. What kind of a man are you." Jean could feel that the Phoenix wanted to come out and rip this man apart for wanting to hurt someone so pure and innocent.

"Its for the greater good that this boy stays where I can watch him and make sure that he faces his destiny at Hogwarts." _Couldn't this people see that he only wanted what was best for the wizarding world?_ _They needed someone that could manipulate and control them. They needed someone like Albus Dumbledore in control_. "I can teach him to control these powers.

"How can you teach him to control powers that you know nothing about!' said Scott he was also getting irritated with the old man.

"If I can't teach him to control them then we will just have to bind them till we are ready to unleash him," said Dumbledore like it was the simplest thing in the world." _I can keep him down trotted with his relatives and build his power up and unleash him on Tom taking them both out and leaving me the hero. It's perfect. Good thing I thought of it._

"You really should learn to close your mind you old codger!" yelled an angry Jean. Her eyes started to turn black and the guys knew they had to get out of there before Phoenix could unleash her full angrier.

"Take the boy and leave, I'll deal with old man," came the deep voice of Phoenix. She had the old man hanging in the air. Scott did not want to leave Jean but he knew it was the only chance they had to get Harry and leave Britain. He sent one of his optical blasts at Dumbledore and left caring Harry and dragging Logan behind.

It didn't take long to fire up the engines and they were off and on their way to the States. Harry gazed amazingly at the plane before he settled down and fell asleep with his head resting on Logan. Logan wasn't happy to leave Jean behind but he knew that she could deal with the old fart easily. Professor Xavier had taught Jean to control the Phoenix so he knew she wouldn't wipe out the whole neighborhood. He was worried about what Charles would say about their situation. He did not want Harry to stay in England until it was necessary. They soon touched down in New York at the Xavier School for Gifted Students and Harry's new home.

Friends, Fun, and Powers

The next year went by fast for Harry. He had really loved being at the School. He had made a lot of friends in the other mutants at the Institute. He spent a lot of time with Logan and Storm.

Storm was like the nurturing mother that he wished he had. She would help him with his homework and let him help her with the gardening. It was the only chore at his relatives that he liked doing. When he wasn't with those two he was being chased through the mansion by Bobby Drake and Marie. Bobby controls ice and Marie could leech off someone's powers. They were currently dripping paint from head to toe courtesy of a prank played by Harry. He was trying to prank Scott and Jean but the other two got there first. So now he was running for his life hoping to escape his big brother and his girlfriend.

He rounded the corner and came face to face with the man he had escaped only a year ago, Magneto. "Well why isn't it young Harry. I was hoping to run into you today. "Now why don't we go find a quiet place to talk? Don't worry I won't hurt you." He said throwing Harry a reassuring smile. Harry followed the older mutant into one of the empty classrooms. He was ready to use his optic blast to get away. It wasn't as strong as Scott's power yet but it would buy him the time he needed to escape.

"How are your studies going?"

"Fine."

"Learning a lot from Charles and his teachers?"

"Yes, I learn a lot. But that's not why you asked me here."

"No your right, I just thought I use some small talk to break the ice."

"What do you want, Magneto?" said Harry getting frustrated by the small talk.

"I want to make sure you were being taken care of and to share some information with you that I think you will find, interesting." He knew he had Harry's attention

"They take good care of me and are teaching me to control my powers."

"What about your wizard powers?"

"I'm learning from books right now but the plan is to try and get Dr. Strange to help teach me control."

"Yes Dr. Strange is a good choice how bout my Wanda. She can help as well."

"Why would you let your daughter help me sir."

"Because I like you Harry and I think you are the future. I think you will lead our people to the forefront of this world."

"Why me?"

"Because you Harry, command people to you. You tamed the Wolverine. With my help we can put the mutants where they belong, in front of those dreadful Homo sapiens."

They were interrupted by a red blast busting the door down.

"What the hell do you think your doing Magneto!" yelled Scott. He was flanked by Bobby, Marie, and Logan. Logan had his claws out.

"I was just chatting with young Harry here. I thought he could use some news from Britain."

"Hello Erik," said a man with a bald head in a wheelchair. "What do we owe this visit?"

"I have news from the wizarding world, it seems they are looking for the boy and have offered a reward for his location and those that kidnapped him. They even put out a lovely description of your three teachers. You might want to keep the kid close there are many wizards looking for him."

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Jean.

"I like the kid, he will bring entertainment into our lives." said a smirking, Magneto. "Well kid if you ever need me I'm sure you can find me and remember what I said. You could lead our people into battle. And with that Magneto was gone.

"Well that was interesting," said Scott. "What do you think he's up to Professor?"

"I don't know, but we should take him on the offer. Wanda could teach Harry a lot until we get help from Steven."

"Well I don't trust Magneto to not try and pull something with the kid," replied Logan.

"Yes we will need to keep and eye on the training and make sure nothing happens to Harry," said the professor.

Over the next year Harry spent time at Stark Towers where he got to meet the Avengers. He was taught how to control his magic by The Scarlet Witch Wanda Maximoff. She couldn't teach Harry how to do magic like normal witches and wizards so he learned how to do it wandless, which is a miracle in itself. During one of his training sessions another of his gifts manifested. It all started when Harry was dodge balls of paint that his super speed kicked in and he accidentally ran through the wall and the next wall and then next till he managed to stop his self before he fell out of the third story window.

"Wow kid you got some speed. Maybe when you get it under control me and you can have a race," laugh Pietro Maximoff, Wanda's twin brother, also known as Quicksilver. Pietro was the fastest person Harry had ever seen. To be offered a race by him was a high honor indeed. "I might have to teach you myself," offered the silver haired mutant.

"Sure Pietro any time you want," said a grinning Harry. He loved going to Stark Towers even though he only went twice a week there was always something going on. Like last week when Tony Stark was testing a weapons system for Iron Man and he managed to blow out all the windows and even a wall on the fourth floor. Tony was also able to make a computer system that worked with Harry's magic.

When Harry arrived back to the mansion with Jean he noticed the concern faces of his friends and teachers. He grew concerned when he noticed that Logan was missing.

"What's wrong? Where's Logan? Did something happen to him?" Harry was nearly in tears with worry.

"I'm sorry Harry," said the Professor looking at one of his favorite students. "They took him before we could stop them."

"Who?" cried Harry.

"Dumbledore."


	3. Plans and Allies

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the character names that look like they are from the Harry Potter books or Marvel Characters. I tried but couldn't afford the fees.

A/N I Fixed some small errors in the first two chapters nothing major at this time Harry is a little short of his 11 birthday.

Plans and Allies

"Dumbledore" said Harry in disgust. He remembered that the old man wanted him to stay with his Aunt and Uncle. They had sources in England that were keeping them updated on the manipulations of the old man. They were warned that the man would try something, but they were never warned that he would try and kidnap someone to get to Harry. They all thought that he would try and take the young mage

"Well then we are just going to go to England and get Logan back." said a determined Harry.

"It's not that simple sport," said Scott fondly. "They will be expecting us to come in guns blazing. Beside I think leave Wolverine there and let him pick them apart."

"No Scott there is no telling what they're capable. They could be subjecting horrible test." said Jean.

"Well we have to do something. They took him because of me. We have to get him back!" yelled an emotional Harry.

"Don't worry Harry well get him back," said Professor X reassuringly. "What we need is a plan."

"How bout we find them and then mangle them for taking one of us" said Harry getting angry. Logan had protected him from his relatives. He needed to protect Logan from the Wizards."

"No Harry, we have to be smart about this. They will expect us to come in with guns blazing. We need a plan," Bobby said gently putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Silence reigned amongst the Mutants while figuring out what to do. "We'll first we are going to have to find where they are keeping him," said Storm. "Do we have anyone in England that can help Professor?"

"No, not any mutants. However I may be able to call a favor in from an old friend or two. Let me make so calls. Continue planning without me."

Elsewhere in the town of Hogsmead, Scotland at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Bub when I get out of this you are gonna need a new arm to go with the leg and eye," Logan told his guard. The wizards really thought they could hold him. He could have escaped hours ago. He just wanted to see what their plans for Harry were.

"For someone tied up ya got a big mouth Ladie. I personally don't see why we keep you here alive, when the Dementors will take care of you.

"Now, now Alastor, we'll get what we want soon enough" said Dumbledore, "The boy will have no choice but attend Hogwarts now if he wants his friend unharmed. He needs to come and learn to harness his magic. We can't have an untrained wizard out there."

"What makes you think he hasn't been trained bub."

"The Ministry of Magic does not allow underage wizards to practice magic outside of an accredited magical institution" said Dumbledore smugly.

"Maybe the British don't allow it but Harry leaves in the States. They allow it" laughed Logan.

"No matter, once Mr. Potter enters the wards he will not be leaving" said Dumbledore sweeping from the room.

Back to New York, USA

"I think it might work" said Jean. "How do we know we can get in and get it before Dumbledore removes it?"

"My source tells me that it will be removed in two weeks." The Professor said. "It is the same day Harry should get his Letter from that…"

"Which I will not be going to!" interrupted Harry.

"No kid, you will not be going," added Scott.

"We still have to figure out how we are getting in both places," spoke Marie. She wanted to get Logan back as soon as possible. She missed the old gruff.

"How much help are we going to get from our friends?" asked Kitty Pride.

"Since we need to do this soon, the Avengers are currently dealing with Kree, so they are out." said Storm.

"Fantastic 4 have their hands full with another of Doom's schemes." said Bobby.

"Storm, get a hold of Kurt. We are going to need his teleportation skills," spoke Professor X. Storm nodded and swept from the room. "We will have the services of Captain America and Iron Man for this. I am also trying to get Daredevil and Spider Man but DR. Octopus and Electra have them tied up at the moment."

"How bout we get Batman and Superman," came from a sarcastic Harry. "Shame they are just comic book characters."

"Harry, apologies!" shouted Jean. "We know you are frustrated and want to get Logan, but if we rush this we'll all be in trouble.

"We need to get to London and get the package, before Dumbledore," said Scott.

"Indeed, Kitty and Kurt will go to London and get the package." instructed the Professor. "After you get the package you will meet with our allies and wait for us. Also send this letter after you get the package. Scott, Bobby and Jean, you will need to lend a hand to Spiderman and daredevil we will need their help. Harry and Rouge, you will go to Stark Tower and help Tony and Steve with the gear." All named left to do their tasks.

The Dungeon, Hogwarts one day later,

"I expect we will be seeing Mr. Potter soon," said a smug Dumbledore from behind the desk.

"What makes you think so bub," said Wolverine. He was pissed as hell at these wizards and was itching for a fight. He also hated being confined to a cage. To make matters worst, he was stuck in the same room as an idiot red head man. He thought that was the same red headed man that tried to help capture Harry almost two years ago.

"Mr. Potter is a Potter and that is what they do. Always ready to risk themselves for their friends. It's quite touching really." said the old wizard.

'TAP… TAP…. TAP'. Dumbledore looked up from his work at the owl in the window.

"Aren't we in the dungeon?" asked the red head bewildered at the sight of an owl at a magic window. He wondered how it got there.

"Yes Arthur, magic is a wonderful mystery," said an annoyed Dumbledore taking the letter from the owl. It was hard finding people to go along with his plans if they questioned his plans every time. He was glad when Moody left to go home. Reading the letter out loud to Arthur…

Dear Albus Dumbledore

You have something of ours and we want it back. You had no right taking Logan to try and get to Harry. He is a good kid and does not want his life to be ruled by a man that does not understand what it means to be hated by people who fear you. He needed people who understood him to raise him. He is not happy that you took his big brother from him. He did say he would give you a chance to release his brother.

If you do not release our friend we will have no choice but to come to Scotland, with allies and get him back. Our allies are not people you want to mess with.

Yours truly,

Professor Charles Xavier

P.S We also have something of yours that you might want. He is a very paranoid fellow.

The letter was the last thing Dumbledore expected. 'How did they get Alastor Moody? He was the most cautious person he knew. This was not working out as planned. He reread the letter thinking about what allies the boy could possibly have. There was no way there could be more people like the man they captured. They knew his weakness was magnets, but what about the man that shot red spells from his eyes, or the women who could fly without a broom. He also didn't know what kind of powers Harry possessed. Would it be something that could be overcome? He had a lot to think on. First he needed to alert the Order for help.

"Arthur call Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and Rubeus Hagrid, we are going to need some wands! He snapped off.


	4. Invasion

Invasion

Remote Location, Scottish Planes, Home of Alastor Moody

"Shadowcat you go through the west end and I will enter though the east," ordered Nightcrawler. They had arrived at their destination and were going to make contact. They had a little trouble getting through Moody's wards but they were X-Men they could get through anything. Shadowcat was to make her way through the western wall and incapacitate their target while Nightcrawler would find a window to teleport through, unlike her he couldn't go through walls. He would help her as quickly as possible and then they were to return to their base of operations and wait for the others.

Shadowcat made it through the wall easily and had to find the target. For a man that was so paranoid it was easy to get into his house. She crept through the house careful to not make any noise. She could have sworn that Moody was in the living room but he was gone now. She was feeling a little apprehensive now. She pulled out the heat seeker that they received from Tony Stark before the mission, so she could find her partner. One look at the device and she knew she was in trouble. It showed not only Nightcrawler coming from the rear of the building but also two more presence behind her and to her right. "Dang" was all she got out before a red beam of light hit her from behind.

Or rather it would have hit her if it hadn't gone through her and stuck the wall. She took evasive action trying to dodge the beams or light that she could not see where they were coming from. She dodged a spell that blew a large hole in the wall. Another one made all the fish in the fish tank freeze. She was about to phase out through the wall when her opponents showed decided to show themselves. One was their target Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, and the other was a red haired woman in her forties. They began firing their spells in earnest trying to bring the young mutant down.

Nightcrawler quickly came to the aid of his friend and dispatched the female attacker by dropping from the ceiling and a quick kick to the skull. Shadowcat used the distraction of the female falling to slightly phase through Moody living him unconscious but she never got close. He was quick with his spells and fast on his feet even with a pegged leg. Nightcrawler entered the fray taking some of Moody's attention. They were all quickly tiring so Shadowcat did the only thing she could think of. She phased through the floor till she was under Moody and phased him through the floor to his neck. Moody was so startled that he dropped his wand.

They tied up the woman and were trying to figure out a way to localize the threat of Moody when he started laughing. "Aye good fight. I see Xavier is teaching you well," said an amused Moody at their gobsmacked expressions. "You can let me go Xavier told me you were coming."

"Mosuir, if you knew we were coming then why did you put up such a fight?" asked Nightcrawler.

"We had to make the fight look believable incase Dumbledore showed up after he got the message your going to send. Now untie Amelia or you are going to have another battle on your hands." Moody quickly added when he notice the witch starting to stir. He did not want to encounter another redhead's ire. He still remembered having to get a new leg after that red head that took Potter set his leg aflame.

"If these are the friends you are talking about Alastor then I hate to see what your enemies would do." said Amelia. She and Moody had been discussing what Dumbledore was trying to do to Harry and neither of them liked it very much. Yes Amelia wanted the boy to attend Hogwarts and maybe be friends with her niece, but she was against forcing him to come. And then the old goat abducts a friend of Harry's to get him to come. Why not just send him a letter and see if he would agree to attend the school. Moody also felt the direct approach was best. Especially after he met Professor Xavier a year ago and discussed the well being of the young boy. He even promised to come to the States and talk to Harry about the merits of attending the school of his parents. He was even prepared to help find another school for the boy. He was also the one to tell Xavier the location of their missing mutant.

"Lets get to Flame Manor and wait for the others," said Shadowcat.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts 7:30 PM

"Quite down everyone, let the meeting come to order." shouted Dumbledore. We have issues to discuss. Now earlier today I was sent a letter from Charles Xavier stating that they have kidnapped Alastor Moody." Shouts were heard from all twelve people in attendance. Dumbledore let them continue for a few more minutes before taking control once again. "Now for those of you not aware this is also the same individual that abducted Harry Potter two years ago. They said they would trade Moody for the man we captured." More shout filled the room saying they needed to rescue Harry. One such shout came from Remus Lupin. He was a former friend of James Potter's before the man died. He wanted what was best for the young boy and vowed to rescue him from this man.

"I expect they will coming here to rescue their friend and might bring Harry with them as collateral. I have set the wards to allow Harry through but keep the muggles out." he said smugly. We will rescue the Boy-Who-Lived and send our detainee to Azkaban Prison." Those present shouted with glee.

"I don't know why we are bothering rescuing the brat Headmaster" said the snarkey tones of the Potion Master Severus Snape. "The arrogant whelp probably went with them willingly." Only Dumbledore knew how true that statement was.

"Be that as it may Severus, the boy belongs with us. We cannot return him to his relatives because the wards have fallen, so we will have to figure out where to place him" said the Headmaster.

"My family will be happy to take him, Professor!" stated Arthur Weasley. He had a son that was the same age as the boy as well as a daughter that was just smitten with the lad."

"Yes, yes that would be a marvelous idea Arthur." said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. 'Yes the boy would be safe living with a light family.'

"What about Moody?" asked Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. He didn't like the fact that they were going to abandon his mentor.

"No worries he can take care of his self," Dumbledore waved off. "I am sure we will be able to get the location from Harry after we rescue him." He added after seeing the stormy look from the Auror. "We have five teams of Aurors that can patrol the boundaries of the school. They will be stationed one at the gates, two for the Forbidden Forest, and two more in Hogsmead. If they witness anything suspicious they will alert me immediately. The rest of us will stay alert with Remus and Severus guarding the prisoner." He gave the rest of those assembled their assignments and dismissed the meeting.

Flame Manor, Ireland 8:30 PM

When the four arrived at headquarters they entered the War Room. Moody and Amelia were amazed at the group of individuals that were assembled. Moody recognized the messy hair that could only belong to a Potter as well as the two mutants that had rescued Harry from his relatives. He also recognized the hero or menus (depending on what you read) of Spiderman and the gold and red robot known as Iron Man. The other heroes he didn't know. He was soon introduced to Steve Rodgers (Captain America), Daredevil (Matt Murdock).

"Alright now that we are all here we need to make a plan to get into Hogwarts." stated Professor Xavier. "We know Logan is being kept in the Dungeons at Hogwarts. We need a plan to get in and out with minimum injuries. We can expect that Dumbledore will have reinforcements by the time we arrive. Alastor who would he call for help?"

"Well he would call me, Arthur Weasley, Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, and a few others. We can expect about ten to twelve others. You would have the element of surprise because Albus does not know what you are capable of. He may raise the wards to try and keep you out, but Potter being an Heir of Hogwarts can let you all in.," explained Moody. "He also might call in the Aurors." As soon as the sentence left his mouth a Black Spotted Owl arrived with a letter for Harry.

"Wait why aren't you coming with us?" asked Spiderman as Harry read his message.

"We have to make the old goat think I'm still loyal to him. He'll be suspicious if I come with you unbound. Amelia can't come because we need someone inside the Ministry to keep an eye on the old man."

"Well according to someone code named Dark Raven, it looks like there will be five teams of Aurors, and ten others will be in the castle," said Harry.

"How do we know we can trust the message?" asked Bobby Drake

"He ended the letter with Howlett saids hey runt." The boy stated like it answered everything. "Trust me this is a friend," he quickly added.

"I can take care of the Auror problem," said Amelia. "I can order an all Auror mandatory training session. It will take care of any Auror loyal to Albus as well as give my Aurors necessary training."

"Sounds good," said Scott. "We should hit the school before dawn. It will give us the element of surprise."

"True but how are we going to know where the entrance to the dungeon is?" asked Harry.

"Well Harry, that is where our friend and conspirator comes in. I will not tell you his name but know that he has helped create a map of the school giving the location of everyone inside. It is the precursor and more advance of the map the Harry's father and friends made. I will have the map and relay any information when we get there. Are there any questions?" asked the Professor. "Good now lets start planning."

The planning session lasted late into the night. Harry was so excited for his first mission he could hardly sleep. He couldn't wait to see Logan. After tossing and turning for an hour he was finally claimed by the Sandman.

4:30 AM outside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Why are we out here Willis, no one in their right mind would try and get into Hogwarts," whined a man in scarlet and gray robes. He was joined by another man also dressed the same. They were assigned to the entrance gate incase the invaders tried to enter that way. Another group clad in scarlet and gray guarding the Forbidden Forest.

"I know," said his partner. "But the Headmaster said patrol the gates so we patrol the gates. He's Albus freakin' Dumbledore. I wasn't going to question him. He was upset that they were out so early but he was alert al the same. Looking towards the village of Hogsmead he thought he saw something suspicious. He motioned to his partner that he saw something. They watched, as the shape got larger and notice it was a patronus shaped like a falcon.

"All aurors are to report for mandatory training at Five AM. Any Auror not present for training can kiss their jobs good-bye!" came the voice of Amelia Bones Head of the Aurors.

"What do we do Jake?" asked Willis. "I need this job."

"I know man it's 4:40 so we have to decide now. 'Why would she wait so late' he wondered. 'Would she really fire us if we don't show? What about all the Aurors on special assignment.' He knew that they had to go. They were not senior enough to skip the training.

"Hey what are you guys going to do?" asked one of the approaching teams.

"I think we should go," said Willis. "If anything happens Dumbledore will alert the Ministry before it's too late." All the Aurors agreed. Before they left Kingsley sent a message to Dumbledore. To bad he never go the message for which was intercepted by the wards controlled by the heir of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, Harry Potter.

They invaders split up into three teams. Team one was on stand by and lookout, they would stay outside. The team included Captain America, Storm, and Rouge. They would stay with Xavier and offer support if needed. Team two would be in charge of incapacitating anyone on the ground floor that approaches their position. This team was made up of Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, and Iceman. Team Three would go in and get Logan. This team comprised of Mission Leader Cyclopes, Daredevil (because he can see traps), Iron Man, Shadowcat, Spiderman and Harry. Harry was going because he refused to stay with team one and could operate the wards. Professor X would be able to communicate with all the teams.

"They entered the massive castle that they stared in awe of when they first saw it. It was the most beautiful thing Harry ever saw. He knew he could attend the school here, but he didn't know if he wanted to after all this. He would think about it later but now he had to focus on the mission freeing Logan. The two teams split up at the entrance hall with team three headed for the dungeons. Hogwarts was feeding Harry with the location off all those within the Castle. He knew that there were four people patrolling the dungeons and two inside the room with Logan. Shadowcat and Spiderman went ahead of the group as scouts. Shadowcat returned first reporting that there were two guards sleeping up ahead and one more patrolling the corridor.

POV Spiderman

Spidey watched as Shadowcat phased through the wall. 'Sweet' he thought to his self before climbing the walls. He slinked along the ceiling watching as Kitty popped her head out of the wall looking around. He snorted to his self. He quickly webbed up the two sleeping guards suspending them from the ceiling. When he reached the third guard he lowered his self with his web till he was directly behind the patrolman as he turned to go back down the hall. The guard was none other than Arthur Weasley. "Hi, I'm Spiderman!" stated the webslinger to the confused redhead. "You know Spidey, Menus to Society, according to Jameson he added under his breath, No doesn't ring a bell. Well let me introduce myself, I am your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman, and the kid behind you is Mage" he added noticing Harry sneaking up on the confused man. Arthur quickly turned around noticing the eleven year old boy.

"Goodness your Harr…" he was quickly incapacitated by Daredevil.

"Cyclopes and Shadowcat took out the other guard," came the robotic tone of Iron Man. The quartet left to join the other two at the door to the room holding their friend. But not before Spidey placed the redhead in one of the many suits of amour in the dungeon.

"There seems to be some kind of alarm on the door," stated Daredevil.

"Hogwarts said she can't take the wards down," added Harry.

"Well we'll just have to blow it down then," said Cyclopes. He took aim at the door but his optical blast just bounced of the door. He tried again with a lot more power but it once again bounced off the wall, destroying a suit of armor.

"Looks like they were expecting that." said Daredevil. Shadowcat tried phasing through the door but that didn't work either.

"Well we are just going to have to blast our way in" said Iron Man. He sent a mini missile blowing the door from its hinges and sending an alarm to Dumbledore. The six heroes entered the room to find a bound Snape and a knocked out Remus Lupin lying under the door. Logan was grinning ear to ear at the sight of Harry.

"Hey runt," he said ruffling Harry's hair. He noticed the boy was wearing an X-Men suit that looked almost identical to his except the colors were blue and silver. He also had a pair of silver shades on his head "You look like a real hero now kid."

"Lets leave before we have more company," said Cyclopes.

"Too late,"

A/N sorry for cliffy, this seemed like a good place to leave off. I want to thank everyone who has read this story. As a reader I never appreciated the work that went into these stories. As a writer its awesome to see so many people reading my story especially from so many different countries. I had tears in my eyes when I saw my story stats, but I was also slicing onions at the time. Lol. I want to especial thank everyone who has reviewed, my story Fk306 animelover; serenasgurl, and Robert-19588 hope that you liked this chapter. Don't worry I didn't forget you njferrell, Iron Man is going to lay the verbal smackdown on Dumbles next chapter.


	5. Copromise, Compromise, Compromise

A/N: Here is the next chapter of Friend For Harry. I figured I wait till today to post this chapter to give the readers a gift on my birthday. I hope you all enjoy. It was a hard chapter to write.

Compromise, Compromise, Compromise.

"Too late," came the playful tones of Iceman. He was standing in the doorway with a grinning Nightcrawler "Mage I thought you were more alert than that."

"Funny Ice Cube," said Wolverine. "Ain't yous suppose to be guarding the entrance hall?"

" We came to see if you needed any help," Iceman said rubbing his head.

"If you two are down here than who is with Jean?" asked Cyclopes.

"She went to check the other end of the hall. She said she was getting a bad vibe from this place." said Nightcrawler

'_Harry you have some a couple of people incoming, including Dumbledore, we are on our way,'_ came a message from Professor X.

"Guys the old man is on his way," warned Harry. He snorted after looking at Logan's face. The man had a feral gri9n that would make Sabertooth runaway screaming. They didn't have long to wait. Harry was hoping that Jean and the Professor got there before Dumbledore did, but he was well aware that you can't always get what you want. In walked Dumbledore, a woman with a sever bun, a little person, the three men t hey knocked out, and a dumpy sort of woman with red hair.

"Hello Harry, my boy," said Dumbledore with his patent eye twinkle. "I glad you are finally home and safe where you belong.

"Yeah right," came Harry's sarcastic reply. "Well now that I have my brother, we'll be leaving now."

"I'm afraid not my boy," said the Headmaster. "We need to find a place for you to live during your seven years at Hogwarts."

"Why would I want to come to your school after everything you've done?" asked Harry

" Harry your parents wanted you to attend this fine institution," said the woman with the bun. "My name is Minerva McGonagall and I taught them.

"Funny thing with that is I wouldn't know what my parents wanted. I do know that they would never want me sent to the Dursley's and treated as a slave."

"I'm sure you're just over exaggerating." the old man said. Harry was getting angry and was save from retort by Iron Man.

"Ever since I met the Kid, I been researching your backwards culture. I mean what kind of culture, and I use that term loosely, places a child in a home and doesn't check up on him."

"I don't believe you have any knowledge of the time we were facing," said Dumbledore taken aback. Who was this man to question him? "I don't see where it is any of your concern. Harry was placed under the protection of his relatives who I perceived as a loving family.

"Yes, old man they were a loving family, they loved their son, their house, their car, their social standing. They hated their nephew." They rest of the group walked in during the exchange. "According to Logan who leaved near the family for a year, they were beyond abusive. From the pictures I've seen of their son Duddy, was four times Harry's size and the are the same age."

"I'm sure you're wrong, no one would treat family like that," said Dumbledore. The dumpy woman looked on in horror at the fact that someone would treat a child that way. She had seven children and could never imagine anyone treating a child badly.

"I'm afraid madam they did, and your beloved leader is an accomplice to child abuse."

"Don't say that about the Headmaster. He would never let anything bad happen to Harry," shrieked the dumpy red head.

"Funny madam, seeing as he already has. I had my assistant Pepper fly to Surrey, four months ago and check this loving family, they pretended that the kid never existed, and then when she mentioned the neighbors, the fat whale bastard got defensive and tried to put his hands on my friend. My other friend Rhodie, took care of the whale. Dursley, while lets just say when his boss found out that they were possibly losing an account as lucrative as mine, he didn't have a job anymore. Last I heard he was breading dogs with his sister." snarled Iron Man. The two men that were knocked out when the door blew began to stir. Remus Lupin was looking confused at all the people in the room while, Snape was fighting a grin that he easily turned into a sneer.

"What right do you have to interfere in the lives of innocent people," yelled Molly Weasley wanting to defend Dumbledore's honor. "I'm sure they were just protecting the boy by pretending he did not exist."

"Protecting me!" screamed Harry. "How is making me live in a cupboard protecting me. How's me doing all the chores while their whale of a son does nothing PROTECTING ME!"

"You should be grateful that they took you in, young man." She said condescendingly.

"I would have been more grateful if they left me on some street corner or an orphanage!" Harry was shaking by this point. He knew he had to get control of his emotions before it was to late. He was drowning out the yelling match that Jean seamed to have picked up where he left off. Harry was doing the breathing exercises that Professor Xavier taught him when he lost what little control he had.

"Mutant, you mean the savior of the wizarding world is a freak!" Weasley screeched. "His parents must be rolling in the graves after wasting their lives saving a disgrace like him!"

The temperature in the room began to climb and Harry's eyes were glowing bright pools of emerald green. The tables and chairs in the room began to float as well as the suits of armor in the hall. A shout came from the hall that was ignored. Bursts of green jets of light erupted from Harry's eyes obliterating the tables against the wall. The wizards thought Harry was shooting killing curses at them. The mutants knew it was a new power manifesting. Jean wrapped her arms around Harry's slender waist trying to get the young boy to calm down. He began to fight her hold causing Logan and Scott to join her. They were picked up by the unseen forced and thrown across the room. Severus Snape did the only thing he could think of and shot a stunning spell at the boy. With Harry knocked out everything floating crashed to the ground.

"What did you do to him!" yelled Logan cradling Harry's head in his lap. Harry has never lost this much control over his power.

"I stunned him, he'll be fine when he wakes up. I suggest we decide what to do with him. That much power uncontrolled is dangerous."

"Yes Severus you are right," said Dumbledore trying to regain control over the meeting. He could not believe what kind of power the young boy held. He was worried about what would happen if they did not contain this power. He wanted to harness it for the light but knew they would all be destroyed if Voldemort got control of the boy. "We need to bind this power till he is older and able to use it for the greater good." He began to raise his wand to place the block but it was wrenched from his hands

"What do you think you are doing," said Professor X an eerie calm voice. Those that knew him knew he was angry.

"We need to block his power."

"You can not block a mutants power." He said. "He has to learn how to control them."

"It's too dangerous. You've seen what he just did."

"Yes I saw what he did. He was gaining control of his emotions when your lap dog pit bull went at him. What kind of organization do you run, that allows an adult to talk to a child like that."

"I run a top notch organization. We were the ones keeping The Dark Lord Voldemort from destroying the world." All the wizards flinched at the name.

"Yes and some job you were doing," said Iron Man. My research shows you were getting your tails kicked until the Potters died."

"They helped Harry forefill the prophecy." Spoke Dumbledore.

"What prophecy?" asked Storm.

"One that was written saying he would destroy the Dark Lord. We need him to get rid of the dark lord."

"Wait you are placing the fate of the world on the shoulders of a little boy," spoke Captain America.

"A little boy that you abandoned in an abusive household." added Spiderman. "What makes you think he would fight for people who won't fight for themselves?"

"You want a boy to protect a world that is so backwards it thinks its more advance then the normal world," said Nightcrawler.

"Well yes, the prophecy says he will," said the old man like he was speaking to small children. "His mothers sacrifice created a protection from those magical that wanted to harm Harry for destroying Voldemort." There was more flinching with the name of the Dark Lord.

"Okay bub lets say your protection worked," said Logan. "Who was suppose to protect the kid from his relatives?"

"I knew he wouldn't be treated well but the safety of the wizarding world was more important then the well being one boy."

"How could you Albus," yelled Remus. "You said he was well cared for by his relatives. James and Lily trusted you.

"How can you run a school and sacrifice the life of a child?" yelled Scott. He was glad they rescued Harry over two years ago. "How can you call yourself light, when you place a child in a home you knew he wasn't welcomed.

"Because he would prove me right!" yelled Dumbledore. He looked around the room knowing he made a mistake with that admission. He glanced at every face on his side looking at him with growing horror.

"What do you mean prove you right," said Harry in a low voice full of steal. He had regained conscience while everyone was yelling at the old man.

"What I a… meant was that..."

"He meant that he was using you as a guinea pig, Harry." said Professor X. "He felt responsible for Voldemort turning out the way he did. So he needed to place another powerful child in an abusive environment to see if it was his fault."

"Why me?" Harry cried.

"Because you presented the opportunity to test his theory. If you stayed with your relatives and remained good then he would be absolved of any blame when he moved on. If you turned evil then he would have you killed and say that the power corrupted you both."

"Your wrong," shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Albus would never do that to a child. And if he did then he has a good reason to."

"I needed to know if I did the right thing sending Tom Riddle back to the orphanage." Spoke the aging Headmaster. "I needed to know that I was the reason he became the monster he became."

"I'm sorry Harry for destroying your life. I would really like to help you get control of your gifts."

"How do I know I can trust you?" asked Harry. He was tired and wanted to go home.

"I Albus Dumbledore pledge on my life and magic to never directly cause harm to Harry Potter as long as I live, unless teaching him magic." A thin green light shone around the old man.

"I think it is time for us to leave," said Scott. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and steered him to the door.

"Not so fast,' said Dumbledore. "We have to discuss his schooling."

"Well the boy needs to learn to control his mutant powers," said Snape.

"Yes but he also has his magic to deal with," added Dumbledore. "I propose that Harry spends the school year here at Hogwarts and the summer with you learning his mutant powers."

"Wait a minute bub, I think the kid should spend summer with you guys and school year wit us." Said Logan.

"We know he can do magic he has been learning it for over a year. He has pretty good control from what I know," said Jean

"He is on the Hogwarts register," said McGonagall. "That proves he has enough magic to come here. I also know that he is very good at Transfiguration and Charms from the stuff he pulled as a baby." Harry eyed the older woman wondering just what he did as a baby. She looked over at him with a wink letting him know she would tell him later.

"Yes I think he needs schooling year around if he is to be ready for the Dark Lord," said Snape. He wanted his freedom and believed that the boy would help him gain it. He didn't like the boy he was a Potter and they were spoiled and arrogant, he did however like is mother so he would help the boy when he could.

"Harry what do you want to do?" asked Jean.

"I want to go home and continue learning my mutant powers, but I understand that my magic is just as important to learn too. I don't know what I want."

"I think it's a good idea for you to learn more about your magic Harry," said Professor X. It's a part of who you are, if you come here for school I'm sure some of your teachers will want to come with you."

"If I do who will come?" asked Harry. He was afraid no one would want to come with him.

"I'll come squirt," said Logan. He didn't trust the old man not to try and pull something on Harry.

"Yeah kid we'll come too," said Scott speaking for his self and Jean.

"Yeah and I will come a visit you Mage," said Spiderman. He really liked Harry. They would make a good duo when Harry got older.

"Yes I think that is an excellent idea." said Dumbledore. "I think I can find places for you on the staff." He was smiling but on the outside he was angry. He wanted to try and drive Harry away from the mutants and to the wizarding world.

"Okay then. I guess you'll be seeing me when school starts," said Harry. "When does school start by the way?"

"It starts September 1st," said McGonagall. She was really excited about teaching Harry.

"Well then I will be back in September."

"I think it would be best if you stayed in the Country," said Dumbledore. "I know the Weasleys will be happy to have you. They have a boy your age starting school this year too."

"I don't think so, Headmaster," said Harry. "After all why would they want to have a disgrace like me in their home." He added sweetly. Molly frowned. She really wanted her son and daughter to be friends with the famous boy. She could even over look his freakishness.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it that way," Dumbledore said trying to placate the boy.

"If she didn't mean it she shouldn't have said it. I don't like bigots sir, I will not stay with them."

"I wish you would reconsider Harry, they are a lovely family."

"Nope, not happening, headmaster. I'm going to spend the next month with my friends and family before I have to come here."

"Alright then," the old man sighed. I guess the only thing to say before you return home is Happy Birthday."


	6. Plans and Schooling

A/N: Here is the long awaited next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I'm going to make Harry's birthday July 31, 1990. It's easier for technology purposes to do this, and less work for me having to look up what went on in the eighties and nineties before I really cared.

Planning and Schooling

August 1, 2001 New York City

Looking at the sleepy child sitting at the table you would have never known that yesterday was his birthday. He looked emotionally drained, like he would like nothing better than to crawl under a rock and pretend yesterday never happened. Harry was happy to have the previous day behind him. He was really glad to have Logan back. He wanted to be happy but he was worried about having to go to that school. He was worried about what the manipulating goat had in store for him. He was not a stupid child. He knew exactly what the oath that the Headmaster took by no meant he would be safe and that the man could hurt him and hurt him bad. I mean really the man said he wouldn't directly harm him except while training him for his destiny. What kind of harm can come from training an eleven year old that meant physical harm?

He could understand if he was dueling with the man that harm would come. But he had no intentions of dueling with an old man that knows more about his craft the young boy could hope to learn in a lifetime. With his mutant powers Harry knew he could hold his own for a little while but had n o hope yet of defeating someone so powerful. What Harry was also concerned about was the part when the old man said he would not cause direct harm to befall the boy. He wouldn't put it passed the old man to get is followers to try and hurt him.

"Hey kid, I know you have some cool powers and all, but I don't think one of them is the ability to eat your cereal by staring at it." said Logan try to get Harry's attention.

"Sorry Logan, I was thinking about the deal I made with the devil."

"I know your worried about that kid, but your going to have me, Scott, and Jean, with you at that school." He said trying to reassure the young man.

"I know but I'm worried he might try to do something that will prevent you all from entering the castle and me from leaving."

"Well I for on don't think you should go," said Bobby entering the conversation. "Here me out, we already know that the old man tried to block is powers once, what's to say he doesn't put some ward around the school that Harry can't get around using his heir status, to block his power."

"I think Bobby's right," said Professor Xavier. "I also believe that Harry needs to get control over his mutant powers before we put him in the hands of Dumbledore."

"If I don't go to Hogwarts this year then I will be behind when I go, and I would rather be in class with kids my age." Harry said to the group that now included Scott, Jean, Storm, and Rogue. "Wanda's a good teacher but she can't teach me everything I need to learn especially since she doesn't have a lot of control on all her gifts."

"I think we'll enroll you in the Rockefeller School of Magic," said the Professor. "It's a day school like most schools, but you can use magic outside of school as long as it's not in front of the mundanes that don't know about magic. Then after school we can do your continue with your mutant training."

"I have no problem with that," said a relieved Harry. "What about the old man, what's to stop him from trying to kidnap me and force me to Hogwarts?"

"The Queen of England." Said a smiling Tony Stark. " Hey sport, I thought you might be worrying yourself into the ground. I made a call to the Queen, she is such a doll might I add, and she will bring all her powers down upon the old geezers head. Also President Bartlett is prepared to call upon the marines if he manages to get you out of the country."

"H.H..how did you get the Queen of England and the President of the United States on board with this?" asked Harry amazed at his friend's skill.

"It was easy, the Queen just wants you to return to England and take care of Voldemort should he return, when you are ready, and Bartlett wants you to consider joining a new operation he is starting within the next year. Not till your ready don't worry." He added hastily seeing the look on Harry's face. "He just wants you to think about it."

"I'll think about it, but now we need to break it to the headmaster that I'm not coming."

"I think we should wait until the last possible moment to let him know. The less time he has to respond the better," responded Storm.

"Yes I concur," said the Professor. "Lets send a letter to our contact in Scotland and have him post it to arrive during the Welcome feast."

Everyone was in agreement and began to plan for Harry's education. They sent the month of August training and trying to figure out how many of Harry's powers were mutant and which were magical. They agreed that he had Scott's optical blasts and his power of telepathy, were his mutant traits. His super speed and healing ability were his magical gifts. They found a mutant that had the ability to read how powerful a mutant was and what their gifts were. Harry was informed that he could possibly have one or two gifts on both sides that interacted with each other that were still locked. It was decided to leave those alone and let them unlock themselves when Harry was ready for them. When he was not training he was acting like any other eleven year old. He played basketball and football with the guys. Harry loved any sport where he could run and stretch his legs. He was not allowed to use his super speed though. Even while having the time of his life he worried about what would happen when he failed to show up at Hogwarts next week.

He couldn't imagine having to spend his time in a boarding school after his first few days at The Rockefeller School of Magic. He loved his magical classes especially Charms and Transfiguration. He was also taking Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potion. Those went along with History of the World, Algebra, and English everyday. He also had Music, Physical Education, Art, and Herbology, on alternating days. He loved his school and was making fast friends. His two best friends were named Adam Petty and Lebron James. Adam was hoping to follow his family footsteps into auto racing and Lebron wanted to be the greatest basketball player to play since Larry Bird and Michael Jordan. They had other friends but none who were as close. Those were the only two that knew Harry was also a mutant. They thought it was cool and hoped to get powers of their own someday. The some of their classmates expressed very anti-mutant views. When not in class Harry was training his powers and trying to convince Scott to teach him how to fly aircrafts.

Harry couldn't believe how fast his first year went. He was relieved that he didn't go to Hogwarts after some of the stories he heard from their contacts. Dark Raven told him that the headmaster had sorted Harry into Gryffindor, even if he wasn't there and that a young muggleborn had been injured severely by a troll and the Defense teacher eaten by a large three-headed dog after Christmas. Then the new teacher turned out to be a fraud that tried to take advantage of the young female population. He was nearly pummeled to death by Professor Snape when he was caught with a Slytherin.

He received all the newspaper clippings of the stories where his name was mentioned. He thought it was funny when the British Ministry tried to intimidate the Americans for his return. They even threatened to declare the Thirteen Colonies as still belonging to the British. They claimed that just because the muggles won their independence doesn't mean they had to recognize it for the magicals. Luckily, the International Confederation of Wizards shot it down, before things got to far out of hand. Harry was sure the Americans would when because they had the technology and manpower to wage war if push came to shove. He imagined what it would look like if the British wizards tried to invade and were held at gunpoint by magically altered weapons courtesy of Stark International, the country's Super Heroes, and X-Men.

He was always alert to the possibility that Dumbledore or his people could show up at any moment so he spent the summer in North Carolina learning and having fun. Harry spent his summer being tutored in dueling and combat by Moody and Logan. When he wasn't fighting for his life he was watching Adam race go-carts and playing little league baseball. He loved playing baseball. He was a natural shortstop but the coach warned him that he would probably be a center fielder or catcher when he got older. He loved it in the Carolinas and vowed to by a house there when he was old enough. Soon it was time for school to resume and he couldn't wait.

Harry's second and third year went the same as his first. He was in the top five of all his classes and excelled in athletics. He joined the Football and Baseball teams and helped win multiple games. He was even approached by the soccer team in hopes that his being British meant that he was a good soccer player. Sadly he informed them that while he was British he was rubbish at soccer but loved to watch when he could. After school he would stay and join the science club working on cool experiments they were even trying to build robots for battle-bot games. He even had some class changes. He was now taking Geometry and Ancient Runes instead of Algebra and English in his third year. In music he discovered that he loved to play the guitar, saxophone, and piano. He dropped art and P.E for Biology.

Harry continued to get news from England and was slightly disturbed to read that students were turned to stone and that the Professors had to kill a giant snake after catching it trying to kill two students in the Library while everyone else was watching some game played on brooms Quid something. He was also informed that his godfather had escaped from prison and was after him. He told Dark Raven that he would be careful and be alert. Later he was informed that Professor Snape apprehended Sirius Black where he claimed that he was after some kids rat that was really a man and a traitor. He was found to be telling the truth and was demanding custody of Harry, that was currently being blocked until the man received a psychological evaluation. Harry knew it was only a matter of time before he was forced back to England. When he arrived back to the manor from his baseball game he knew that time was now.

A/N Does anyone know who Dark Raven is. Take a guess.


	7. Unwanted Decisions

A/N: I made some minor changes to the story nothing major. I had to add some time codes to help the story flow the way I need it too. In the U.S. High School baseball season starts late March with games being played end or March early April.

A/N 2: Dark Raven is not Severus Snape. The man loves it when others get put down especially Dumbledore. Now Dark Raven was in Chapter 4 and kind of in 5. Remember appearances can be deceiving. Now on with the Show.

Unwanted Decision

New York City, USA late March

"Hello Amelia," Harry said with a slight smile. "I expected someone from England months ago,"

"I know Harry, I tried to hold them off till the school year was over, but Albus miraculously found your parents will." She was a little upset that Dumbledore talked Sirius Black into forcing Harry to Hogwarts before the school year was over. "Sirius is inside talking to Tony Stark."

"We all knew this day was coming when they announced he was innocent," Harry said running a hand through his hair. "Maybe he'll understand and let me finish the school year." He added hopefully. He knew he would have to attend the School but he was hoping to finish this year with his friends. Amelia put her arm around the young boy's shoulder and led him into the house. Standing in the foyer having a heated conversation with Tony was the man Harry knew from pictures was Black. The man had long dark hair to his shoulders, gray eyes. Harry thought he looked like a nice man. The two men broke off their conversation when the boy approached.

"Harry, I haven't seen you since I made that huge mistake 12 years ago. We all thought you would look like, Jimmy but you look more like your mother." He said getting a good look at the young boy. Harry was about 5'6, which was a respectable height for a thirteen-year-old boy. He had messy black hair with a tinge of auburn like his mother. He had his trademark emerald eyes and no scar in sight. He looked like a normal boy.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Black," Harry said in what he hoped was an even tone.

"None of that Mister Black stuff. Call me Sirius or Padfoot. Mr. Black makes me feel old, and I'm not that old." He received a nod from the boy. He dreamed of this meeting for years. He imagined see the boy and saying who he was, then seeing Harry's huge grin. He would sweep him up into a hug and they would be a happy family. Looking at the boy now he knew he might have some work to do. He was all for letting him finishing the school year in the States. Hell he had no problem with the young boy wanting to stay and finish school period. "I know you have a lot of questions about how this is going to work so how about we go somewhere private and get to know each other. Harry agreed nodding goodbye to Tony and Amelia.

They entered an unused classroom that Harry usually had his classes with Scott in. The two stared at each other neither knowing what to say. Harry decided to go first. "I expected you to come months ago," he stated.

"Yeah well I wanted to get a house set up for you. I didn't think you would want to live in my parents' old house. There are lost of dark things there," he said with a shudder while running his hand through his hair. "I wanted to come after Christmas but I felt the house needed to be complete before getting you. I think you'll like it. It's got a huge lake on the property.

"Why now, why not in a couple months when schools out?" the boy asked.

"I thought you might like a jump to get to know your new classmates, new school."

"I really don't. I rather finish the school year with my friends before I am banished to England."

"I think you'll benefit from the early start, Harry. It'll be good for you."

"I think it will be good for me to stay here with my friends and family," Harry added not noticing Sirius wincing at the family comment.

"Harry your parents wanted you to go to Hogwarts like they did."

"I never knew my parents so I wouldn't know."

"They would want what was best for you."

"Who decides what is best for me?"

"I do, I'm your guardian assigned by your parents," Sirius said getting a little heated.

"Then where were you when I was being beaten by the Dursleys," he spat the name out with distain.

"I went after the man who betrayed your parents, but the rat got the better of me." He said disgusted. "I realized I had been set up when he started yelling about how I betrayed your parents. I'm sorry you had to grow up with Petunia."

"I wouldn't say it was all bad. I got to meet Logan. Without his help I don't know where I would be."

"I'm glad you had someone to help support you. I only wished I could have been that person," he added wishfully. "I want to be apart of your life now. I want you to be happy."

"I'm happy here."

"I know you are but I think you need to go to Hogwarts. It's the best place to develop your magic."

"What about my other powers?"

"What other powers?" asked a confused Sirius. Dumbledore didn't tell him about other powers.

"My mutant powers."

"What are mutants?" the older man asked.

"The old man didn't tell you did he?" said the boy. "Mutants are people who have mutations within their genes that allow them to access certain powers."

"What kinds of powers?"

"Well Logan has a healing factor and can heal from any injury. Scott shoots optical blast from his eyes, Jean can read minds and move things with her mind and Storm can control the weather. I have super speed, optical blast, telekinesis, and the healing factor."

"Wow that's amazing."

"Yeah it's pretty cool. They think I may have one or two more gifts that are locked for now"

"Any idea what they are?" asked the shocked man. He couldn't believe how powerful in godson had become. He was sad that he wasn't around while he was developing his gifts.

"We think it has something to do with talking to animals and the elements," said the young teen.

"Well those could be useful."

"Yeah I can't wait till I can talk to animals," said an excited Harry.

"Well I think it's time for us to take our leave."

"Wait, why can't I stay here a finish the school year, I mean we are done at the end of May?"

"Yeah, but that means you can have three months getting to know the lay of the land at Hogwarts."

"I am a founders heir, I know a bit of the 'lay of the land'."

"Yes well you can put the knowledge to early use."

"So what I want doesn't matter."

"In this instance no it doesn't. So lets get your things and go."

"Why do you want me there so soon. I mean most schools don't accept students in the last term. So why is the exception being made for me?" asked the young man fighting down his anger. He had a feeling the Headmaster was behind this.

"I just think it's good to get a jump on things." Sirius said getting nervous.

"You think its best or is it the Headmaster making the decision?"

"A little of both. He made me take an oath that he would give me a trial if I swore to bring you to Hogwarts," the man said ashamed.

"What happens if you fail?"

"I lose my magic and die."

Harry closed his eyes. He didn't want to be under the care of someone that was under the Headmaster's thumb. He also didn't want to be responsible for another mans death. "When do we leave?" he asked dejected.

"As soon as we get you packed."

"I need to say bye to my friends."

"Show me your room and I'll pack your things while you say goodbye."

Harry met up with Amelia and showed them his room and went to find his friends. After searching for some time he found Tony who said they were gathered in the danger room doing a simulation. He watched them for a minute and them ended the simulation. All his friends looked around trying to figure out why it stopped. Logan noticed him first and made his way out the room followed by the others.

"You leaving us bub?" asked Logan.

"Yeah Sirius got tricked into an oath by the old man. He said he would die if I don't go."

"I'm sorry Harry I thought we would have more time to get you ready," said Scott pulling the young man into a hug.

"Yeah kid, I was gonna pound ya into the ground this summer," laughed Logan.

"I wish I was staying."

"We know Harry but don't worry we won't be far if you need us," said Jean ruffling Harry's already messy hair.

"Yes we won't be far Harry," said Professor Xavier entering the room with Sirius and Amelia. "I'm starting up a team of mutants called Excalibur in England. They will aid you should the need arise."

"Don't forget about me sport," said Tony. "I will be in and out of England so we will continue to work on your portfolio and training." Harry embraced the man he thought of as a mentor. He didn't want to leave his family but he knew he would see them again soon. Knowing them the way he did some of them would become members of the new team or at least train them. He said his goodbyes with a promise that one of them would inform Adam and LeBron that he was not returning to school. He felt like he was letting his team down but he no longer had a choice. He was leaving America for a new life. Sometimes he hated being him. He grabbed a hold of the portkey that would be taking them to England and with a last wave goodbye Harry was gone.


	8. Hogwarts

Hogwarts

London England

Harry landed on his behind when the portkey deposited the group in an empty Hallway that was his new home. He was too exhausted to look around so he took his leave of Amelia and Sirius, where he was informed that they would get his supplies in the morning and go to the school. The next day Sirius led him to an empty ally where he tapped the bricks and opened the gateway into Diagon Alley. Harry looked around the alley and was not the least bit impressed. In liked the in the States all the magical stores could be found at the mall. Really who shops at Hot Topic but wizards and witches. The group made a stop at Gringotts bank so Sirius could get some money for Harry's shopping. Hey quickly got his uniform, he had to wear robes; he hated them with a passion. At least he decided he would get open robes so he had to wear clothes. He couldn't imagine why people insisted on only wearing their under clothes under the robes. It seamed stupid.

They stopped by the bookstore to pick up some books. Sirius pulled out the booklist given to him by Dumbledore and lead Harry to the necessary sections. Harry refused to get any books on Divination even when informed it was one of his classes. He didn't mind that he was signed up for Care of Magic Creatures, but he refused to take Divination. He went to the sections for Ancient Runes and Arthimancy and picked up several books. After the bookstore they went to the wand shop to get Harry a proper wand as Dumbledore called it. Harry tried several wands none of which worked. The wand maker agreed that the 11'3/4 Eagle Feather and Griffins blood, Cedar wood wand was the perfect fit. Last they went to the Quidditch store where Sirius wanted to buy Harry a Firebolt but Harry already had a good fast broom made by the Puma Corporation.

They took another portkey to the boarder of Hogwarts and made their way to the castle. When they entered Harry noticed it was just in time for lunch and the whole school was present. He walked into the Great Hall and didn't really care that the ceiling matched the sky outside. He wondered why there were only four tables but he remembered what Sirius had told him about the houses on the way up. He also noticed that the Hall went quite and all eyes were on him. Dumbledore stood up making a grand jester with his hands commanding attention to him.

"Yes lets all welcome our new transfer student Harry Potter."

"Is it really him?"

"All my god it's the Boy Who Lived"

"Yes yes, Mr. Potter will be joining the third year Gryffindors." He said gesturing to the rowdy table at the far end of the Hall.

"Wait, I'm not being sorted?" the boy questioned.

"You were sorted in your first year like your class mates."

"How was I sorted when I wasn't a student here in my first year? Or do you sort all magical students in their first year regardless if they attend this school or not,' Harry said smirking. He could see he was getting under the old mans skin and he loved every minute of it. Dumbledore sent a house elf to retrieve the sorting hat and shoved it on the boy's head.

'_I was wondering when you were going to show up Mr. Potter.' said a voice in his head_

'_I'm hear now mister hat'_

'_Yes lets get you sorted. You have a mind worthy of your Ancestor. You would make a good Ravenclaw. You are cunning and sly skills worthy of Salazar's house. You are loyal to your family. But believe it or not Godric's house is for you. You are brave and will protect those you feel need to be protected. GRYFFINDOR it is the hat shouted to the hall. _

He vaguely heard the Headmaster say his things were being sent to the tower as he made his way over to the red and gold table, where he was introduced to various members on the way to a seat between a slightly chubby brown haired boy named Neville and a black kid named Dean. Across from him sat a red haired boy who was stuffing his mouth with food while trying to hold a conversation. Harry got feed up with food flying from the boy's mouth and leveled his wand at the boy nearly causing him to choke.

"If your going to talk to me then at least swallow your food first," Harry growled at the boy.

"Sorry, said the red head. "My name is Ron Weasley." He said holding out his hand. Harry looked at him with a sneer. Not just because he was a Weasley and he remembered his parents from the day they rescued Logan, but because there was food covering the messing hand. Harry refused to shake his hand and just stared at the boy.

"What the matter Potter to good to shake my hand," Weasley sneered ears turning red.

"Yes Weasley, I am too good to shake your hand, especially when it is covered with food." Weasley had the decency to look ashamed. He tried to strike up another conversation. "So whose your favorite Quidditch team?"

"I don't follow Quidditch," he answered.

"What do you mean, it's the greatest sport in the world," said the red head aghast.

'I can name three other sports that are better and a lot more fun to play," Harry told the red head.

"Yeah like what?"

"Well there's Baseball, American football, and everyone's else football," he answered.

"Do you play them on brooms?"

"No," answered Harry and Dean looking at Weasley like he was an alien.

"Then what's so great about them?" Before Harry could answer the lady he remembered as McGonagall approached the table.

"Potter I am your head of house. If you have any trouble feel free to seek me out. Now here is your schedule for the rest of the year.

Monday

8:00 – 10:00: Herbology/ H

11:00- 12:00:COMC/ S

1:00- 3:00:Transfiguration

4:00-5:00: Free

Tuesday

8:00 – 10:00:Charms

11:00- 12:00:Divination

1:00- 3:00:DADA

4:00-5:00: Astrononmy

Wednesday

8:00 – 10:00:Herbology

11:00- 12:00:COMC/ S

1:00- 3:00:Transfiguration

4:00-5:00: Free

11:00-12:00: Astronomy practical

Thursday

8:00 – 10:00:Charms

11:00- 12:00:History of Magic/ R

1:00- 3:00:Potions/ S

4:00-5:00:DADA

Friday

8:00 – 10:00:Divination

11:00- 12:00:Potions/ S

1:00- 3:00:History of Magic/ R

4:00-5:00:Free

"Any questions Potter?"

"Yeah, can I change my schedule? I refuse to take Divinations."

"The Headmaster chose your schedule Potter, but I suppose you can take Muggle Studies if you really want to." She answered.

"Do you offer Ancient Runes and Arthimancy to third years?" He asked politely.

"Well yes, are you sure you want to take those classes. They are challenging."

"I was acing them at my other school," he said feeling patronized.

"Very well Potter." She tapped her wand on the schedule and Divination was replaced with Runes and his Monday and Wednesday free periods replaced with Arthimancy. She left with a nod.

Harry was trying to memorize when Hermione Granger ripped it from his hands. "Oh we have all the same classes. We can study together." She rattled off. Harry just nodded his head not catching a word she was saying. "Come on we have to get to Potions or we'll lose points." She said grabbing his hand and leading him to the dungeons. They joined a group of students that Harry noticed were wearing Green and Silver on their robes. Hermione whispered that these were the Slytherins.

"So Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," said a pompous blonde haired boy. Two brutes that looked a like surrounded him. "My name is Draco Malfoy and I can help you meet proper friends." He said holding out his hand.

"Yes I have come Hogwarts," said Harry accepting the offered hand. "But I think I can decide on the proper friends myself but thanks for the offer Draco."

"No problem Harry," the blonde boy added. He introduced Harry to some of the other students of his house. Harry really hit it off with Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini. When he arrived, Neville joined the conversation until they were ushered into the classroom. Harry set up station next to Neville, placing protective goggles on his desk. They classroom door slammed opened and in walked Snape for Harry's first lesson at Hogwarts.

"Well if it isn't the Boy-Who-Lived-. Potter finally decided to join us I see." Sneered the Potions Master. Harry got the feeling that this man really didn't like him even if he was amused the last time they saw each other. Well we will see if the Americans managed to teach you anything about the delicate art of Potion making. Instructions on the broad begin." He sat at his desk glaring at the students. Harry read the directions on the board and saw it was a simple burn slab. Something he made in his first year. He went to the front and got enough ingredients for his partner and self. He quickly got started on the potion not bothering to read the instructions again the rest of class. Something Snape had no problems noticing. He grudgingly thought that the boy must take after his mother even if he behaved like his father. Snape wandered around the room berating the Gryffindors and praising his snakes.

"It's suppose to be yellow at this point Mr. Thomas not purple, this will melt the skin off the patient you idiot boy."

"Miss Patil stop reading that gossip rag and pay attention to your potion. 20 points from the Lion House."

"Mr. Potter what are those things on your head. Are you too good to follow the dresscode? Those don't look like eye glasses to me."

"They're called safety goggles sir. They protect your eyes from harmful chemicals getting in," Harry answered.

"Well they are not part of the dresscode so remove them. Ten points from Gryffindor."

"I'll remove them after I finish my potion sir. Some of the ingredients are volatile I wouldn't want to risk unnecessary injuries sir." Snape glared at Harry ready to make scathing comment but then remembered who the boy was paired with.

"See as your working with Mr. Longbottom I'll allow it, but 10 more points for arguing with a teacher." He swept from the duo with one more parting glare after berating Neville for his light yellow potion.

Before no time the class was over with Gryffindor losing 50 more points for Weasley exploding cauldron and inability to keep his mouth shut causing Harry to spell the boy's mouth close earning a cheer from the whole room. After the class was finished the Gryffindors made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. A class taught by a werewolf and Harry's godfather's best friend Remus Lupin.

The class was interesting enough. They were working on giants and trolls. Lupin fired questions at the class giving points for right answers and taking them for wrong ones. He while the class was reading he asked Harry to his desk to see where he was compared to the rest of his year. He questioned him on his creature knowledge as well as had him run through a list of spells. When Harry got all the third year spells correct Lupin ran him into the fourth year spells and the some fifth year spells. He was impressed with the boy and felt that with a little help he could take his D.A.D.A O.W.L. at the end of the year. He would ask the Headmaster what he thought. He dismissed the boy and let him leave to enjoy the rest of the day.

Since there was still an hour and a half till dinner, Harry thought he would head to the dormitory and play his guitar. He quickly realized he didn't know where the common room was and asked Hogwarts to lead the way. He was led to the seventh floor and to the portrait of an opera singer. She swung the portrait open without waiting for a password reveling Gryffindor Tower his home away from home. He made his way up to the boys' dorm and quickly found his bed. He was placed between Weasley and Neville. 'Great,' Harry thought. 'Maybe the red head doesn't snore.' Harry settled down to play with his instrument thinking about his change of scenery.

He didn't really mind have class in a castle but why not update it. There is no reason why everything should be lit by candles when electricity works fine with magic. The ward could use an update as well. Right now they felt as if they were leeching magic from the students and feeding it to an unknown person. That would have to be stopped. It was damaging the integrity of the wards. No wonder a troll got in a few years ago. He also thought there should be multiple tables so friends from other houses could sit together. He hated the long house table. He could understand them for the sorting but after that, round tables for six or maybe ten. The potions lab needed updating as well. It needed to look like muggle high school chemistry labs or university labs. It also needed better ventilation. All those fumes couldn't be good for Snape. Unknown to Harry while he was thinking all this the changes were being made. Candles changed to light bulbs, muggleborns explaining what they were. The tables transformed themselves to round tables of various sizes and the potion room was changed to model those of College chemistry labs. Lucky for the students Snape had a free period and was grading papers when the changes were made. He was furious that someone had the audacity to change is lab without speaking to him. He would go to the headmaster about this. His private lab had even changed. Even though he liked the new look and could breath better this could not stand.

Dumbledore felt one of his connections to the castle cut abruptly. A quick scan of his instruments informed the old coot that he couldn't draw magic from the wards. He let out a mighty roar that was stifled by the silencing charms he placed on around his office. He quickly left to find his deputy to inform her of the development almost colliding with her mid-stairs. The other Heads of House, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick quickly joined them. When informed of the developments Dumbledore tried to ask Hogwarts about the new changes but was totally ignored leaving the portraits in his office snickering. The teachers left the office to see what other changes were made to the school. They made their was to the great hall taking note of a few new doors added along the way that showed to be a few music rooms as well as art rooms. The found the mass of humanity they called students standing in the entrance hall afraid to enter the Great Hall because of the changes that were made.

Gone were the house tables, replaced by round tables that could sit many. There were long tables set around the room laden with food and plastic trays along with plates and silverware. Harry pushed his way through the students and made his way to the table with the food. He wasn't very fond of the food he say, it was all heavy and would lead to heart attacks. He wish there was somewhere he could go to make his on food but since there wasn't he would settle for fried chicken, mashed potatoes, peas, and rolls. He also grabbed a bowl of fruit and a bottle of fruit punch. He was his way to one of the six people tables and was joined by Neville, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott. They were soon joined by Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Su Li and Terry Boot, which the table expanded to fit at the table. Weasley and his sister tried to join the table but were denied when the table would not expand. They tried to force the two Slytherins from the table but were led away by their older brother and head boy Percy. Harry enjoyed getting to know his fellow classmates and planned to sit with each on at meal times and class.

He went back to the common room with Neville, Lavender, and Parvati where the group worked on homework and getting Harry up to date on the classes he missed earlier in the day. They had to put up with the irritants known as Ron and Ginny as well as Granger grabbing Harry's homework telling him he was wrong and needed to change different things. Harry nearly took Ron's head off when he found him in the room going through his things. He had accidentally broken Harry's framed photo of him with the Avengers and was in the process of taking an arm off with his sword. The boy was cursed ten ways to Sunday and left hanging from the common room ceiling in his underwear. His twin brothers thought it was funny and swore vengeance on behalf of the Weasley family and in honor of the Marauders. Harry didn't tell them that he knew the group or that he was their heir, according to Sirius, and vowed to have an epic war. He went to bed with a grin on his face thinking that Hogwarts wasn't that bad but the twins would wish he stayed away.


	9. Encounters

A/N: Here is the new and long awaited chapter of Friend For Harry. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story thus far and I hope you enjoy.

Encounters

Sunday April 13, 2003 Headmasters Office

"Lets get this meeting started. I regret to inform you all that I have failed to find the cause of the recent changes. The portraits, ghost and House Elves seem to know what made the changes but will not tell me the cause. The students seem to like the changes in the Great Hall so I am willing to leave it as is. I will request that the students sit with their own house during feast but the changes seem to be promoting House Unity, which we all can agree has been a welcome change." Dumbledore failed to tell them that the changes were permanent and he had no way of changing them back. Oh he had tried but nothing he did worked. "Yes the Snakes are still tormenting the Hufflepuffs and Weasleys but that can be attributed to the recent outbreaks of pranks. Professor Flitwick has managed to set the four Weasleys right and I think they will leave the Slytherins out of their pranks. Any comments on the changes?"

"I have one Headmaster," Charity Burbage the Muggle Studies teacher. "I have found a set of kitchens for the students to use located on the fourth floor. I would like to use the room for my classes and show them how muggles cook. I know the basics of it."

"I will have to see these kitchens and I will let you know." said Dumbledore.

"Albus I think we need to set a curfew on the music and arts studio?" came from McGonagall. "I have had to literally drag Misters. Potter, Thomas, and Malfoy from the two rooms. They spend so much time there that they have been skipping meals.

"No they haven't Minerva," said Charity. That's how I found the kitchens. I followed them and Miss Bones and Mr. Zabini in there. Mr. Potter whipped up a marvelous chicken dish that was to die for. The boy knows his way around a stove."

"Speaking of Mr. Potter, he has been here for two weeks and I would like to know where he stands with his classmates?"

"Well Headmaster, Harry is well ahead of his classmates in defense and I would like permission to move him up to fifth year so he can take his O.W.L.s" said Remus Lupin. Before Dumbledore could speak the other teachers jumped in with their opinions.

"Mr. Potter is at an early fifth year level in Potions, but not ready for O.W.L.s.

"Fourth Year in Transfigurations."

"Charms he is also early fifth year"

"He lacks the knowledge of British Plants, but he is a fair Herbologist, I would move him up.

"He is amazing at Runes"

"And Arthimancy he is a natural."

"Well that's nice to here. I believe that it is too late in the year to transfer him to another year.'

"What makes moving him up a year this late any different then forcing him to switch schools headmaster?" asked Lupin.

"I agree with Remus, Headmaster," squeaked Flitwick. "Right now he is board in all his classes that I have had o make him leave early to prevent him from cursing Mr. Weasley. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. When Minerva opened the door she was surprised to see the Weasley parents and Sirius Black.

"Yes welcome Molly, Arthur, and Sirius. I have asked you here to discuss your children." said the Headmaster ushering them to seats. He quickly dismissed the teachers that were not Heads of House, but he let Lupin stay at a request from Sirius.

"Sirius, I have noticed that Young Harry has been spending his time with members of other houses and not the Gryffindors. I would like you to get him to spend more time with the Weasley children?" he asked. Everyone in the room knew it was more of a demand then a request.

"No can do Headmaster," said Sirius. He had been getting letters from Harry about the situation with the Weasleys. "He holds the four youngest with distain. They have all destroyed something that he has cherished in the name of pranking, and has spent countless time in detention for cursing them."

"My children would never destroy anything of value!" screeched Molly Weasley.

"Is that so, then why in his two weeks here has Harry written home for replacement parts or new items that had to be sent from the States. If it wouldn't bankrupt your family, I would make you pay for all the damages. They broke his Johnny Cash autographed guitar in pieces and ruined a priceless family heirloom given to him by Tony Stark."

"Well it was a muggle heirloom hardly valuable!" shouted Molly.

"Considering Tony Stark is one of the most powerful people in the world, I would beg to differ," said Remus in an even voice. He didn't feel the need to scream like a banshee.

"Well there is nothing that muggle could do to me," answered Molly placing her hands on her hip and daring Lupin to contradict her.

"We'll see," is all Remus said.

"Now, now, we are getting of base her. Sirius I think it would be a grand idea if Harry spent the end of the Holidays with the Weasleys and Molly and Arthur have already agreed."

'Of course Harry can spend the summer Holidays with us. He and Ron can be the best of friends. Maybe we can even let him spend some alone time with my Ginny. Oh yes the dear boy can stay with us," Molly answered in a gushing voice.

"Nope not happening," said Sirius. "Harry and I already have plans for the summer.

"Really, what are these plans Sirius," said Dumbledore staring interested over his Half-moon glasses.

"I don't see why it's any of your concern but we will be visiting some of the Potter properties around the world. He needs to know about his family history."

"I don't think that is a good idea, I feel he is too young to understand his finances. We should allow him to be a child a while longer, don't you think?"

"What are you playing at Albus, we all know that Harry takes control of the Potter Fortune in a year. He has to understand what it means being Head of is family." questioned Sirius.

"I just think he shouldn't be worrying about it, that's all," he answered vaguely. He quickly called the meeting to an end before any could question his motive for keeping Harry from his familia duties.

Monday April 14 Student Kitchens 6:45 pm

Harry had just finished eating a grilled ham and cheese sandwich with tomato soup when Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Lupin joined him. He was a little confused with why they were here and not in the Great Hall with everyone else but decided to let it slide and offered to make them some as well, but was declined. He sat there in the uncomfortable silence waiting for someone to say something when he decided to start. "Not that I don't enjoy your company professors but what brings you here this fine morning," he asked in what he called his winning voice.

"Well Mr. Potter, most of your teachers commented during a recent staff meeting that you were well ahead of your peers in knowledge and skill." answered McGonagall. "They also commented on how bored you appear in class. We are here to offer you the chance to move up a year, but it would have to wait until next year. The headmaster has denied our request to move you known."

"Well, this is unexpected, so I would be skipping my fourth year and joining the fifth years next year,' Harry said speaking more to his self than to the other three in the room. He like the idea of only having to spend three more years at Hogwarts, that was a plus, but he was just getting to know his friends. He didn't want anyone to get the wrong impression of him as a genius and a know it all.

"Don't worry Harry you don't have to answer us now," said Remus with a kind smile. "We just wanted you to consider the possibility of the move."

"Yes Mr. Potter we believe you will do admirably," squeaked Flitwick. "We would like to offer you special classes to get you ready for the move however. It's just to get your skills polished."

"I think I'd like the extra classes, but how will they fit my schedule?"

"You will come to one of our offices after dinner, three days a week two hours a day, plus weekends. Don't worry Potter," she added interpreting the look of horror on his face. "You will have plenty of time to spend with your friends."

"We will be teaching you the areas that you have special skills in," said Remus. "We will need you to take an abilities test to see what we will be teaching you. We can do that now if you like?"

Harry consented to the test. Remus left the room not wanting the scent of blood to affect the monster within. Harry pricked his finger with a sewing needle he transfigured from a match that he received from a smiling McGonagall. He let several drops of blood fall onto the parchment that Flitwick directed him to and waited to see what abilities he possessed.

Harrison James Potter Black

_Potter Family Abilities_

_Animagus_

_Polylinguist_

Speed Reader

_Transfiguration_

_Wards_

_Black Family_

_Metamorph _

_Animagus_

_Black flames_

_Dark Arts_

_Mind Arts_

_Wandless Magic_

_Gryffindor/ Ravenclaw_

_Photographic Memory_

_Healing Factor_

_Elemental_

_Weapons Master_

_Animagus_

_Charms _

_Potions_

_Grey Arts_

"Wow that's quite the list of talents you got here Mr. Potter!" said McGonagall amazed. She has never taught a student as talented as Harry where she was of all their gifts. She couldn't wait to teach him to become an Animagus. Flitwick looked just as excited as she was. She was so caught up in here thoughts that she failed to notice the dejection coming from the young man.

Harry couldn't believe all the abilities he inherited from his family. He was thrilled until he realized that magic was responsible for what he thought were his mutant powers. He wasn't a mutant, the test just proved it. He was afraid of what his family in the States would say. Would they still love him? Could he still join the X-Men when he was old enough. He didn't know what he was going to do if they rejected him like the Dursleys had. He took a quick glance around the room and noticed that no one was paying attention and quickly left the room. He never noticed Professor Lupin calling his name wondering how the test went. All he knew was he had to get out of the castle and think of what he was going to do. How was he going to explain to his family? He never noticed that he was walking out of the castle or that he had just entered the Forbidden Forest. He also never noticed that a much-feared creature was following him.

Harry wandered deep into the forest not stopping until he reached a small pond within the clearing. He reached the edge of the pond looking at the water within. He was glad there was an almost full moon because he could see his self in the water. What he saw was a lost boy. It was the same lost boy that had run into Logan all those years ago. The same boy that wondered if anyone would come and take him away from the cupboard under the stairs. He watched as the image changed to a boy a little older but not by much. This boy was surrounded by his new family. He could see Jean and the Professor smiling at him. Logan and Scott were bickering at each other over something inconsequential if he had to guess. Standing next to him with a hand on his shoulder was his mentor Tony Stark. He wished he had someone to talk to right now. The image started to change once again but this time it was him as he was now. But the most amazing creature he had ever witnessed joined the boy.

This was a creature from mythology. Harry closed his eyes and reached a hand to the side wishing the creature was real and he could touch it. He could feel the soft fur of the creature under his palm. He could feel the joint where the wings meet the body. He was surprised that the wings felt more like fur than feathers like on birds. Harry gave the creature a pat on the head and scratched it behind the ears. The thought he had imagined a content purr from it. He let his hand fall to his side and opened his eyes looking to the side. There stood the creature in all its glory. The rich golden body of a lion with the equally golden wings of an eagle stood before him. It was a griffin and it was beautiful. It even had matching emerald green eyes to match his own. He was a little frightened of what the griffin would do to him but he was content to just stare at it.

'_Hello young master I am your familiar'_ Harry heard in his mind.

"Hi I'm Harry. How is it that you are talking to me?" he asked.

"It's part of the familiar bond," spoke the creature out loud.

"Oh, how is it that I can understand you now?"

"You are a beast speaker young Harry," it explained.

"Cool, but wait that wasn't on the list,"

"What list young master?" Harry went on to explain the list of abilities he received from his families. He also explained his fear of rejection from the X-Men when they find out he is not a mutant. While he spoke to his new familiar four people appeared in the clearing and made their way over to the pair. Harry sensed the group and quickly took a fighting stance. He wasn't quick enough and was tackled to the ground on his stomach and forced into a submissive hold with his attackers arm around his neck forcing his head back.

"I thought I taught you better than that bub," came the gruff tone of his attacker, "Never let your guard down."

"Sorry Logan, it will not happen again," said Harry sheepishly when Logan released the hold. He made his way to his feet and quickly found his self in the arms of Jean Grey. "What are you guys doing here?" asked the group, and sent a mental question to the griffin.

'_And why didn't you help me your supposed to be my familiar he said to the laughing griffin'_

'_You were in no danger little one. I knew they were your friends.'_

'_Thanks for the notice, we have to come up with a name for you.' _

"I sensed you needed us," said Jean fondly interrupting the mental conversation.

"Yeah kiddo," said Tony Stark standing with a huge grin on his face. "If you wanted to talk to us so bad you could have called. I mean it's not like we were in a battle for our lives or anything."

"I'm glad you are all here. I really needed to see you all." Harry went on to explain his first two weeks away from the States, how he was doing in his classes, his new friends, the prank war, and his new friend. Logan and Tony were proud papas, while Jean and Scott worried he was making unnecessary adversaries. Tony told him not to work about the heirloom it could be fixed or remade. Harry hesitated to tell them about the test but knew he had to. When he was finished he stared at his shoes not wanting to see the look of rejection on their faces. Jean placed a hand under Harry's chin and made him look at her.

"Harry we already knew that some of your skills were the result of your magic." she said.

"You did?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes, Harry we did," confirmed Scott. "But that doesn't explain your optical blasts like mine, or your ability to talk to animals."

"Or you running so fast you plow through walls," laughed Tony.

"Yeah bub, your magic just enhanced some of your skills. You are still a Mutant," said Logan.

"Yeah and a member of our family," said Scott.

"Even if you weren't a mutant you we would still love you, Harry," added Jean ruffling Harry's hair.

"Yeah and if they didn't love you I would," said Tony. "You could have joined the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I'm sorry I made you worry about me for nothing," said Harry feeling relieved. "Who were you fighting this time?"

"The Scarlet Witch," said Jean knowing how much Harry enjoyed spending time with her. "She is becoming delusional and her power is becoming unstable. The Professor believes we may have to contain her soon. Harry was sad that Wanda was having trouble. He noticed that her illusions were becoming a little too real the last time he worked with her over the summer and hoped that the Professor could do something to help his friend. The group stayed in the clearing a little longer before they sent Harry to bed at a shocking 2:30 am. Harry quickly said he goodnights not before he was presented with a video cell phone from Tony so he could contact them whenever he needed.

A/N: For the life of me I can't think of a good kick but name for Harry's griffin. The one I was thinking of is Archimedes but it doesn't seem to click for me so any suggestions should help.

Next chapter we will see some pranks and meet Dark Raven. I forgot to put this in my earlier notes but Dark Raven like so many of you have guest is not Snape. He still hates Harry and that would be too easy, so guess again. Remember everything is not how it appears.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Great Hall Monday May 4

Harry sat at the table his friends had claimed as their own eating breakfast. He was in a debate with Lisa Turpin, who had joined the group, when he noticed her robes starting to disappear. He had almost laughed at the expression on Theo's face. Theo was almost nude but luckily he likes to wear shorts under his robe. Blaise and Neville on the other hand were not so lucky. The girls were all mortify and ran out the hall screaming. Looking around the hall he could see that he and his friends were not the only ones affected, the Slytherins were all hit. Harry looked over to where the Weasley twins sat with their friend Lee Jordan and noticed their expression. They were rolling on the floor holding their sides laughing uproariously at those hit with the prank. He was angry that someone would do something so malicious to their fellow students as to make them expose them selves in front of so many people. He shot them a look that clearly said there would be hell to pay. He was about to leave the hall and check on his friends when only to be accosted Ronald Weasley.

"How did you like that Potter, my brothers are geniuses," he practically shouted to the hall gloating unaware of one Professor Severus Snape stand directly behind him. "They even let me help!"

"Well then Mr. Weasley you can join your brothers in the Headmaster office," snarled Snape. Harry had never seen him so angry, not even when he was blamed for changing the potions lab. Harry could practically see the steam pouring out the man's ears. "I think that will be fifty points from Gryffindor for every student maliciously affected by this prank so that will be 4500 points from the Lion House." He grabbed the horrified boy by the arm and led him to his brothers where he marched them out the hall. Harry quickly left the hall to go find Neville. Once he reached the tower Harry found Neville laying on his bed with the curtains closed. Harry could hear the boy crying.

"Hey Nev, it's going to b okay," he said in a soothing voice.

"That's easy for you to say, you weren't practically nude in front of the whole school!" came the anguished reply. "Why would they do something so cruel?"

"No I wasn't nude in front of the school, but you were not the only one and the Weasley's will get theirs. Don't worry, I'll make sure of it." Harry spoke with conviction. "If you want to stay here I'll get all your assignments?" he added after a moment's silence.

"Thanks Harry, but I think I'll go to class. I wouldn't be much of a Gryffindor if I hid in my room," Neville said opening his curtains with a small smile. Harry patted him on the back and they made their way to Herbology. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott joined them and as they worked on pruning their plant, they plotted on how they were going to get revenge on the Weasleys and Lee Jordan, because they were sure he was in on the prank. Hannah and Susan had to endure the leering look sent at them by Zach Smith and other students on the way to class. In fact one Hufflepuff, whose name Harry neither knows nor wants to know, was currently on his way to the hospital wing after making a disparaging comment regarding what he wanted to do to one of the girls. Harry was sure he heard more then one bone break on impact after said boy collided with his fist.

They tired group made their way to the Great Hall, where they noticed a livid Professor Snape. Harry could even see the twitch in his eyes. Harry wondered if some poor sap blow up the potions room again. He shook his head in amusement and started enjoying his dinner of pepperoni, tomato and banana pepper pizza. He just sat listen to the conversations around him not wanting to join in, but paying attention all the same. He was about to make a comment to Draco when Dumbledore stood before the hall.

"I hope you have all had an enjoyable dinner, but I have a few announcements before you your common rooms." He said with the ever-present grandfatherly facade. "After consulting with the other professors it has been decided that there will be a competition for all students. We will be having a series of events in which students will be paired up and have to complete tasks. The winning team will receive tickets to the Quidditch World Cup being played later this summer. Now the teams will be posted after dinner in your house common rooms. All teams are final and can not be changed," he said glancing at where Harry and his friends sat. Harry was like everyone else in the hall excited about the idea of the competition, but was dreading that he was going to be paired up with Weasley. "Second announcement I have is regarding that prank from earlier today. I feel that the culprits of the prank were just trying to have a bit of harmless fun and will not be punished further."

"What do you mean won't be punished," exploded Draco from the table next to Harry's. He was tinged with anger. He was one of the students exposed left in nothing but is underwear. Other furious students joined him in his anger. "When my father…" he was interrupted by the Headmaster.

"Yes I understand some of you are upset but no one was harmed…" he was interrupted by more shouts of outrage.

"What do you define as harmful Headmaster?" spat Harry. "I would call students forced to expose themselves against their will harmful. I would call having students leering at you Harmful. If you are not going to punish them then we will." There were nods of accent through the hall as many students were thinking of how to make the Weasleys lives hell. Dumbledore did not like the looks he was seeing from the Slytherins and was more than a little scared of the looks sent his way by the Puffs. He quickly left the hall to find the Weasleys and set some form of protection for them. He found his way block by the time he got to the door. Standing there in all their Pureblood glory was the Hogwarts Board of Governors including Lucius Malfoy, Amelia Bones, Sirius Black and Augusta Longbottom. All of them wore looks of outrage.

"Dumbledore what kind of school are you running that allows students to play such a malicious prank and escape punishment," shouted Madam Longbottom. Amelia Bones contacted her about the prank and those affected. She couldn't protect her son and his wife but she would not allow harm to come to her grandson if she could help it. She would never forgive Dumbledore for what happened to her son. They were safe where they were and the moment they came out of hiding the day after the Potters were attacked they were driven insane by the Dark Lords followers.

"I demand to see those responsible be brought before the Board immediately!" shouted Lucius Malfoy. He heard on the way that the Weasleys were responsible for the prank and was always happy to get the better of the family he hated more than anyone. "I if the staff will not punish them then we will."

"They were already punished by Professor Snape with detention and a loss of points" said Dumbledore in hopes of sparing the Weasleys from any punishments the Board will come up with.

"Yes we are aware of their punishment Headmaster," sneered Sirius. He looked as if he were channeling Snape. "We all know what kind of punishment the staff can hand out without the Headmaster's permission. We feel that they need further punishment. Now go get them Headmaster," he ordered. He was well aware that Harry would seek vengeance on behalf of his friends but he felt he could by his godson some time to plan something truly marauder worthy.

"I am the Headmaster of this school and the students punishment rest with me!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Except if the Headmaster fails to properly punish the students," said Madam Bones.

"I shall go fetch them," spoke Professor McGonagall. She could feel the tension in the room. She knew where Dumbledore was keeping them. On her way out she sent Percy to fetch their parents. They needed to be present for this. Twenty minutes later all parties were present and the proceedings were started.

"Fredrick Weasley, George Weasley, and Ronald Weasley, you three have been bought before the Hogwarts Board of Governors to discover the involvement of all parties involved in this tasteless prank," spoke Lord Boot. "You three are in serious trouble and will be swearing an oath to tell the truth."

"You can't do that," shrieked Molly Weasley. " My boys are good boys and did nothing wrong. I'm positive that they had nothing to do with this prank and it's just some slimy snake trying to get my boys in trouble.

"Mrs. Weasley, your youngest son admitted their involvement to the whole school," sneered Snape.

"I refuse to allow them to swear an oath that could damage their magic," shout the banshee.

"Mrs. Weasley either they swear the oath, or with your permission they can take a dose of Vertaserum," spoke Lord Zabini.

"And if I refuse to allow that to happen?" spoke Arthur Weasley.

"Then you can start looking for a new way to educate your children!" spoke Madam Bones.

"Fine you can give them the Truth Potion," accented Arthur,

"Arthur no what are you doing?" wailed Molly"

"Molly as Head of House my decision is final."

"Ronald you'll go first," spoke Lord Boot.

"What is your name?"

"Ronald Billus Weasley"

"Who was in on the prank?"

"I do not know"

"Who planed the prank"

"Fred and George,"

"Who helped set it up"

"Lee Jordan and Ginny"

"Why"

"To get back at Potter and his friends for hexing us and dishonoring the Marauders"

"How did Harry Potter dishonor the Marauders?" asked Sirius.

"He sided with the other houses instead of his own he needed to be taught a lesson. Plus he wouldn't be our friends like the Headmaster wanted" Ron said smugly.

"Why did the Headmaster want you to be friends with Potter?" asked Lord Malfoy.

"He want him to have proper friends so we can lead him to the light side.

"How was making students nude going to teach him a lesson.

"It was only suppose to be him and the snakes but he moves tables so much that we didn't know where he was sitting so we had to put it in all the cups at the tables he sits at."

The Board questioned Fred, George, Ginny and Lee Jordan about their intent with the prank. They found out the Headmaster promised that they would get no further punishment. Also that he promised Ginny that he would put a word in with Harry to see if he would include with his friends and maybe date her. The board decided to suspend Ron, Fred, and George for one month. If the Weasley Twins do not pass five O.W.L.S. they would repeat their fifth year. Ron's grades were so bad they didn't know how he was still at Hogwarts. When he returned from his suspension she would be with the Second years. Lee Jordan and Ginny would spend month in detention for helping to carry out the prank and loss Gryffindor another two hundred points. It was safe to say that Gryffindor was out of the running for the house cup. Harry and his friend were satisfied with the punishment but were still going to plan a prank to get those five back. Harry made his way back to the common room with the rest of the house. He was interested in what the competition would entail and who he would be on a team with.

Team One. Percy Weasley, Roger Davis, Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Susan Bones, Cho Chang, Romalia Vance, Penelope Clearwater, Amanda Wood, Erine McMillian. Harry stopped reading the board after he learned his team names. It didn't escape his notice that all his team members were part of families with some loyalties to Dumbledore. He wasn't happy that Ginny was on the same team and vowed to avoid her like the plague. On his way up to his room he passed Percy who said the team would be meeting sometime tomorrow to come up with a strategy for the games. He got to his room and saw a note sitting on his bed.

Harry

_We need to meet tomorrow night. I have valuable information that you need to know._

_Meet me on the Astronomy Tower at 2 am _

Your Ally

Dark Raven

Harry was excited that he would finally meet the mysterious Dark Raven. He quickly got ready for bed but tossed and turned the whole night. It was four am when he finally got to sleep only to be woken up two hours later for his morning work out. He though about skipping it but he never knew if Logan would turn up. He was in luck no Logan but he did get Tony Stark. Tony waited till Harry was finished with his run to make his presence known. Harry was rounding the corner for his last turn around the lake when he was tackled from behind. Harry was able to use Tony's momentum and turn it into a roll. He hit his attacker with an elbow to the gut and then hit a leg sweep. He turned the man over and put him into a sharp shooter. His attacker was somehow able to counter it and Harry wound up on his back looking up into the smiling face of his mentor Tony Stark.

"Tony what are you doing here?" Harry asked excited and a little confused.

"I was meeting with the Queen and Prime Minister and thought I stop by and see you. By the way president Bartlett sends his regards and says that they training program should be set up for the summer when school lets out. So how is school going kiddo?" He said ruffling the young mans hair.

"Not bad. The Weasleys have been suspended for a month so it should be quite for a while. Plus there is some kind of competition going on for the end of the year," Harry said excitedly. All Tony could do is laugh.

"I also came to bring you your portfolio. It's a smaller one compared to your normal one. This only has some of you investments so you can get a feel for what you own. This is just what's in the mundane world though. I don't know how to get your holdings in the Wizarding world."

"Don't worry about that Sirius said he would get it for me before we head to the States. So what's going on with everyone." Harry and Tony spent the rest of the morning catching up. Harry swore when he heard a bell ring in the distance announcing there was ten minutes till classes started. He quickly said goodbye to Tony and transformed into an eagle and flew to Gryffindor tower. His window was closed but he noticed that the second years had left theirs opened. He transformed his clothes into his uniform and grabbed his bag and dashed to class. He was five minutes late. The rest of the day past slowly even his tutoring sections with his teachers. McGonagall was surprised when he was able to turn into a dire wolf during his Animagus lessons. He was large coming to her waist. He had ebony fur like his hair and no identifying features. The time for his meeting was here and he calmly made his way through the dark halls to the astronomy tower. When He arrived he noticed a figure wearing dark robes stand with his back to Harry.

"Dark Raven?" Harry asked. He could see the figure nod.

"I'm glad you could make it Harry we have much to discuses." Harry was starting to get a bad feeling that he should know that voice. Its identity was at the tip of his tongue when Dark Raven turned around.

"You but how, why?" Harry was really confused because standing before him was not Professor Snape like he assumed but Dumbledore

"Come now my boy. I had to keep you informed. I mean how else did you expect to get into the castle and get your friend. I was hoping that by informing you of the events happening at school you would feel it was your duty to come."

"But all the advance spell books?"

"I had to make sure you would be ready to face your destiny when the time came. I told you when we last met that I wanted to train you and prepare you for what was to come. Granted I went about the wrong way in doing so by placing with your relatives but we don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Why set me up with the Weasleys?"

"I had to make sure you were on the light side. I didn't know what those people were teaching you and I need to know incase I had to change your views. Yesterday you showed that you were willing to stand up for the innocents. You showed that you were ready for what I have to teach you."

"What makes you think I need your help?"

"Come dear boy, you need my help as much as I need you to help bring about my vision for a stronger wizarding world."

"How am I suppose to help you with that?"

"By defeating Lord Voldemort and leading our world to an new age. Harry I am but an old man. I know I will not live to see a new age. I need to teach you to be a leader. I want you to become my apprentice so I can pass my knowledge to you."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here was a man who tried to manipulate him into a pawn by leaving him in an abusive home, and kidnapped his big brother. He was also the man that helped him learn advance spells and knowledge. He wanted Harry to trust him. How could he expect that to happen after everything the old man's done. He needed more information. "What does this apprenticeship entail?

"I will teach you more advance spells an knowledge, much of it forgotten over time. I will set you up with Professors McGonagall and Flitwick to learn their crafts as well as a couple of old friends of mine Nicolas Flamel and Alastor Moody. They are great at their crafts.

"What about my other powers, I am still learning to control them."

"Yes, I believe you know of a group by the name of Excalibur," he grinned when the young boy nodded. They will be willing to help you develop your powers."

Harry had met the team a few times when he was in town with the X-Men. He liked them well enough but they were not his team. He still wanted to know what was with the secrecy. Why pretend to be someone else?

"Would you have trusted me if I signed my name to the letters?" Harry would not have.

"You could have called me to your office and kept the fact that you were Dark Rave to your self."

"Yes but you would have been hostile and I had to meet you while you had an open mind."

"I don't know if I can trust you enough to let you teach me. I mean last time you swore an oath that had so many holes in it, it would not have been worth the breath used to swear it. I need some time to discussed it with some people. You'll have my answer by the end of the term. Good night Headmaster."

"Goodnight Mr. Potter."

A/N: Sorry for the extremely long delay in getting you this chapter. I had extreme writers block as well to moving to Pittsburgh, Pa USA. I will try to get more regular updates out to you and I hope you enjoyed the twist. Dumbledore who would have thought that one.


End file.
